Together Again
by kekamarie
Summary: Chloe left Smallville after she sees Clark and Lana together. She takes off what will happen when Chloe and Clark meet again? Chlark
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1  
**  
It had been five years since Chloe left Smallville leaving behind her father and friends. Of course she still kept in contact with her dad but she hardly saw him.

It was all because of him, because of what he had done to her. She still cried about it from time to time he had been her one true love and he ruined it.

She never said goodbye to anyone, she only dropped by a friend's house and even that had been a mistake.

At least then it was a mistake, but now it brought the best thing in her life to her, her daughter. Chloe's daughter was almost five now and she looked just like her mother. Chloe hadn't wanted anyone to find them so she changed her name and let her hair grow out so no one could tell who she was. She was writing about the thoughts that were going on in her head again when her daughter interrupted her.

"Mommy, I'm hungry."

"Alright, I will go make you something. What do you want?"

"Pancakes and can I help?"

"Of course you can."

Chloe took her daughter, Emma into the kitchen and they started making pancakes. They made a huge mess in the kitchen, flour covering the counters and the stove. They were just about to eat when the doorbell rang.

"Mommy, can I get it?"

"No you eat. I will go get it."

Chloe went and got the door. She opened it and was aghast to see the man standing in her doorway. She knew he sent search parties looking for her, but they had always been unsuccessful. She thought she had hid herself so well that no one in Smallville would ever find them. Now she knew that she must have done something wrong.

"Chloe, is that really you?"

"Go away. No one by the name Chloe lives here."

"Chloe, I know it's you."

"Why did you come here?"

"I have been looking for you ever since you left."

"Why didn't Lana make you happy?"

"Chloe, what happened between me and Lana was a mistake."

"You hurt me Clark."

"I know. I am so sorry Chloe."

"It doesn't make up for it."

"I know, but maybe if you come back to Smallville, then- then I can make it up to you and show you that I don't love Lana."

"I can't just leave, Clark. We have gotten accustomed to living here."

"We?"

"Me and my daughter."

"You have a daughter?"

"Yes I do."

At that moment Emma came running towards them. She skipped up to Chloe looking at her with that spark in her eye that Chloe knew very well. It was the spark that Chloe knew to be curiosity in Emma's eyes.

"So this is your daughter?"

"Yes Clark, this is Emma."

Clark knelt down and stared at the girl then he reached out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Clark."

Emma returned his handshake. But she didn't say anything back she just kept looking at him. Clark stood back up and stared at Chloe then at Emma.

"She looks like you."

"Thanks. Why don't you come in?"

"Alright."

Clark stepped in and he felt his arm being pulled by Emma.

"I will show you where the living room is."

Clark followed Emma into the living room Chloe trailed behind them.

Why did I let him come in?

Clark sat down on the couch and Chloe sat in the chair next to him. Emma stared at them and she figured she should leave.

"I am going to go up to my room, okay?"

"Okay."

Emma left the room and it was silent for awhile. Clark finally broke the silence.

"Is she mine?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Chloe stared at Clark. She hadn't been expecting that question.

He had every right to be curious about the subject but would he get mad when he found out?

When she didn't respond right away, Clark continued.

"She looks to be about five. That was the last time we slept together."

Chloe was still stunned. She didn't realize it would be this hard. She finally managed to get the words out.

"No Clark, she isn't yours."

"So you were with another guy?"

"I don't want to talk about this right now."

Clark stared at Chloe. He didn't think she would go off with someone else right after she broke up with him.

So was she lying. She had to be. If he was Emma's father he had the right to know, but he could see why Chloe was hesitant. She probably thought he would get mad because she never told him.

He had also hurt her that night when she took off, and she had lost trust in him. It would be hard for him to get a test done since no one could know his secret.

"Alright, let's talk about something else then."

"Like what?"

"Like why you picked here to live.You could've stayed in Smallville."

"I didn't want to stay in a place with you there. I didn't want to break down whenever I saw you."

"So you moved eight hours away?"

"Yes."

"Chloe, why don't you come back? I miss you. Everyone in Smallville misses you."

"After what you did to me I just can't, Clark, even with you now it's hard."

"I never meant to hurt you. It will never happen again, I'll make sure of it. Chloe, I still love you."

"How do I know it won't happen again?"

"You have to trust me."

"Having trust in you is just like your trust in Lex, Clark, its no good. I don't trust you at all anymore."

"You have every right not to Chloe but don't you think what happened that night might not have of happened the way you saw it?"

"I know what my eyes told me. You hurt me just like you always do. I thought we really were going to make it together, and you ruined it."

"I never meant for that to happen."

"Just go, Clark."

Chloe was on the verge of tears, and the last thing she wanted to do was break down in front of Clark.

"Chloe, please can't we work this out?"

"No Clark, please just go."

"I'm sorry Chloe for all that I've put you through."

He got up and went to the door. He opened it and left reluctantly. Clark would come back in time. Chloe heard him leave and she went upstairs to Emma's room. She opened her daughter's door. Emma turned and stared at Chloe.

"Mommy, what's wrong?"

"Mommy just needs you right now, will you come and lay down with me?"

"Okay Mommy."

Emma followed Chloe into her room and onto the bed. Emma snuggled close to her mom. Chloe closed her eyes as she wraped her arms around her daughter. Chloe was soon fast asleep, along with Emma. 

Chloe had the dream of that night when Clark broke her heart once again.

-

She had come to the barn that night.

She went up the stairs to the loft when she heard Clark and Lana talking. This was supposed to be just Clark and Chloe together, what was Lana doing here? She waited, thinking Clark would send Lana out. Their voices were muffled so she couldn't hear what they were saying, but she didn't want to get so close that she could be seen. She could see them though. Lana suddenly leaned over to Clark and kissed him passionatly on the lips. That was when Chloe ran out of the farm, ran away from everything she had ever known.

-

When Chloe woke up in the morning, Emma wasn't beside her. She got up and started searching for her daughter, but she was no where to be seen.

"Emma, if you're playing hide and seek on me, it isn't funny."

Chloe didn't hear anything.

"Emma, I give up, come out now."

Still no one came from anywhere. There was no sound in the house. Chloe's head started spinning. Where was Emma? She ran into the kitchen, then she ran to the hallway. The door was open.

"Please, no, don't tell me someone took her."

Chloe ran into the front yard searching for any sign of her daughter.

"Emma!" She called.

The child came out from the backyard, and Chloe ran to her.

"Emma, don't you ever do that again! You had me scared to death!"

"I'm sorry Mommy, I didn't mean to scare you, I just wanted to throw something in the trash can."

"I know you didn't mean to, but from now on no going outside without me okay?"

"Okay mommy, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Why don't we go get something to eat?"

"We are going to go somewhere?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

"Where ever you want."

"Can we go to the Pizza Palace?"

"Sure."

Chloe went inside and got their jackets. She helped Emma put on her coat and pulled her own coat on. Then she drove them both over to Pizza Palace. They were seated in a booth and had menus. A man walked over to them.

"Hey Chloe, didn't think you would come here too!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

"Lex why are you here?"

"I got a craving for pizza." 

"I mean why are you in this town?"

"I cam to see how you two were doing."

"We are fine Lex."

"You don't need any more money?"

"No what you gave us last time was plenty."

"Alright I just thought I would make sure."

"Mommy I got to go to the bathroom."

"Go ahead I will be right here." 

"Okay."

Emma left the table and went to the bathroom.

"You haven't told her have you?"

"Told her what?"

"Who her father is."

"No I haven't."

"Don't you think you should tell her. I mean you said you wanted to wait until she was old enough she is pretty mature for her age I think she would understand."

"I don't know."

"She has the right to know and sooner or later she is going to start asking."

"I know she is."

"Alright well if you need anything else call I got to go."

"Bye Lex."

"Bye Chloe."

Lex left and Emma came back a minute later. Ever since Chloe left Lex had been helping them out.

"What did Lex want mommy?"

"He just wanted to talk. Do you want to get pepperoni pizza?"

"Yes please." 

Chloe ordered the pizza and they ate it all then returned home. When they got home there was a message on the answering machine.

"Hey Chloe I am sorry if I hurt you today I didn't mean to please just let me talk to you and explain things." 

Chloe deleted the message and she went to find Emma. She was in the living room.

"Can we watch a movie?"

"Sure go get one."

Emma ran up to her room and pulled out one of her movies then she came back downstairs and handed it to Chloe. Chloe put it in and sat down on the couch Emma sat on her lap ad they watched the movie together. Halfway through the mvie Emma fell asleep. Chloe picked Emma up and brought her to her room. She tucked her in and then went back downstairs. The phone rang and Chloe picked it up.

"Hello."

"Chloe its Lana I have something to tell you."

"How did you get this number?"

"From Clark just let me tell you something."

"Alright I am listening."

"That night when you took off I was talking to Clark about us I missed him and I was trying to get him back. I didn't know you two were dating." 

"He didn't tell you?"

"He did after he pushed me away when I kissed him he said he loved you and that me and him would never happen."

"Is this the truth?" 

"Yes Chloe I swear its the truth I feel awful. I am the reason you left I never meant to hurt you."

"I know you didn't and I should have of listened to Clark."

"I hope you will forgive me Chloe if not I understand."

"Lana you are a good friend and I respect you for telling the truth, I forgive you."

"I won't do it again I swear but you should give Clark another chance after all he never did anything wrong."

"I know I guess I shouldn't of ran away I should of waited just a second longer and then none of this would have of happened."

"You can't change the past trust me if I could I would of never gone to Clark's that night."

"I know you wouldn't Lana you didn't know you were in Paris when Clark and I started dating."

"I wish I had known I feel so guilty about it and because I hurt you and Clark."

"Don't feel guilty anymore Lana it is in the past we can start to make a brighter future."

"Thanks for understanding Chloe I hope you will move back to Smallville everyone misses you." 

"I'm not sure if I am going back to Smallville yet." 

"Well I hope you will think about it I have to go now I will call sometime."

"Alright bye Lana."

"Bye Chloe."

Chloe hung up the phone. So much for keeping where she was a secret now everyone knew. Chloe went upstairs and went into her bedroom and fell asleep. She wasn't sure if Clark was still in town but she knew she had to talk to him and try to make things right. In the morning Chloe came down the stairs to the living room Emma was in there watching cartoons.

"Hey mommy." 

"Hey."

"Can we get break feast?"

"Sure come on you can have some cereal."

Emma turned off the TV and went into the kitchen. Chloe poured her a bowl of fruit loops and she was eating while Chloe made toast for herself. They both finished eating and Chloe did the dishes. The doorbell rang and Emma ran to the door to answer it. She opened the door.

"Hey is your mom here?"

"Yes she is Clark."

Chloe came out of the kitchen into the hallway to see Clark.

"Hey Clark."

"Hey Chloe Lana said she talked to you about what happened."

"Emma why don't you go to your room for a little bit."

"Alright mommy." 

Emma left for her room.

"Come in Clark." 

Clark came into the house and Chloe lead him into the living room.

"Yes we did talk and I am sorry I doubted you."

"So you aren't mad at me anymore?" 

"No I should have of never have of been mad at you in the first place."

"I know why you were I don't blame you."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too Chloe."

"I have missed you Clark." 

"Me too but I need to know something Chloe." 

"What?"

"Is Emma mine if she is I am not mad at you."

"Clark I can't answer that right now not when she is upstairs and could barge in here at any given moment."

"So when Chloe?"

"Later tonight I promise."

"All right where?"

"There is a diner on the other side of town we could meet there."

"What are you going to do with Emma?"

"I am going to take her with me my friend works there she will watch Emma while we talk and then I am going to tell her too. I just hope that what I tell you won't hurt out relationship even more."

"Alright Chloe I will meet you there at six."

"Okay."

"See you then."

Clark gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and then left. Chloe was nervous now she had to tell Clark and Emma the truth and the two people she loved might hate her. At 5:45 Chloe and Emma headed for the diner. They were a block away and Chloe was stopped at a red light. She didn't notice the drunk driver swerving toward them.

"Mommy look out."

But it was too late the car came smashing into them. Chloe's head smashed into the steering wheel and Chloe's window and the windshield were smashed. Emma jarred in her car seat but she wasn't hurt. Emma got out of her car seat and went up to Chloe. Chloe was bleeding from her head.

"Mommy wake up."

Emma tried to wake Chloe but she didn't move.

Clark was sitting at the diner waiting for Chloe. He heard one of the women in the diner say something had happened a block down. He got up and went over to the woman.

"What happened?"

"There was a car accident it was some woman and her child."

Clark stared at the women in disbelief. 'It can't be them can it?' Clark was about to chance it he left the diner and super sped to the scene. There was a police car and an ambulance. Clark went over to a police man.

"Do you know who was in the car?"

"A women she was unconscious and the little girl was too scared to answer anything we rushed them both to the hospital in another ambulance."

"Can you give me directions to go get there."

"Sure."

The police officer wrote down instructions to the hospital and Clark rushed there. When he entered the waiting room Lex was in there. Emma was on Lex's lap she was crying and he was trying to get her to calm down.

"Lex?" 

Clark said as he went over to Lex and Emma.

"Hi Clark."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I heard about the accident and I wanted to make sure Emma and Chloe were alright."

"You know that they live here?" 

"Yes."

"How long have you known?" 

"Since Emma was one."

"You never told anyone?"

"Chloe asked me not to."

"Since when do you keep things to yourself?"

"Look Clark I know we have our differences but lets not get into a fight right now."

"Do you know how Chloe is?"

"Not yet."

"I hope mommy is going to be okay." 

"Don't worry Emma she will be I made sure the best doctors are in there doing whatever they can."

Emma buried her head into Lex's coat shedding more tears. The doctor came out to see them.

"I am going to go take her in the child care center I don't know if she should hear this I will be right back."

Lex left with Emma and then he came back a few minutes later. The doctor was waiting for him to return.

"How is she?" Clark asked

"Well she is stable right now but the impact of the steering wheel made her lose some of her memory she can't remember what year it is or that she was in an accident. We don't think she even remembers having a daughter."

"Well that is more than some." Clark said

"It might come back in time but right now she is asking for someone named Clark is that one of you?"

"Yes I am Clark."

"You can go in and see her if you want you both can."


	4. Chapter 4

Clark and Lex went into Chloe's room.

"Clark..."

"Hey Chloe."

"Clark? What happened? Why am I here?"

"You were in a car accident."

"What is Lex doing here? Why can't I remember the accident?"

"Lex came here to make sure you and Emma were okay; you can't remember the accident because you hit your head on the steering wheel."

"Who is Emma?"

"She is your daughter."

"Since when?"

"Since four years ago."

"I don't remember."

"I know you don't Chloe. It's okay, we're going to figure this out."

"I lost four years of my life? What has been happening since then?"

Lex stared at Clark. They both didn't know what to say.

"Chloe…you took off."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you thought you saw me and Lana together. You thought I was cheating on you, but I never was."

"I left because of that?"

"Yes. But we have made up."

"I can't believe I just left you! I love you too much to do that."

"I love you too Chloe. I guess you just couldn't handle facing me after you thought I hurt you again."

"The last thing I remember was our anniversary, and now you tell me that I took off and I have a daughter. Does my dad know?"

"Yes, he does." Lex said

"Why are you here anyway? You have never cared about anyone but yourself."

"Yeah, well, people change."

"People like you don't change."

Lex was hurt by what she said, but didn't show it. He instead thought it best to leave. "I will take Emma back to the penthouse and have Chloe transferred to Metropolis. There are better doctors there."

"Why are you going to take Emma?" Clark asked

"Because she knows better; I also thought you and Chloe would like to have some time without her."

"Well I don't want you taking my daughter anywhere!"

"Chloe, Lex is right. Just let him take her for one night, and then she can stay with us."

"Fine, but if you hurt her…"

"I am not going to hurt her, Chloe. I will bring her to the hospital tomorrow. Chloe should be getting transferred in an hour or so. Goodbye."

"Bye Lex." Clark said.

Lex left and brought Emma back to his pent house.

By the time they got there, it was late and Emma looked tired. Lex made up the couch for her to sleep on. He picked her up and placed her under the covers.

"Is mommy hurt bad?"

"Your mom is going to be fine."

"When can I see her?"

"Tomorrow morning. But Emma, you must know that she doesn't remember some things."

"Like what?"

"She doesn't remember you very well."

"But I was the only person she had! How can she not remember me?"

"She hit her head very hard, Emma. It might come back, though."

"I want mommy to remember. I miss her."

"I know you do. I am sure that it will just take some time for your mom to remember things. Now get some sleep; if you need anything I will be in that room." Lex pointed to a door.

"Alright. Good night Lex."

"Night Emma."

Emma closed her eyes and Lex watched as her breathing slowed and became rhythmic. After some time, Lex went into his own room and fell fast asleep.

Clark stayed with Chloe while she was transported. He explained more events to her that had happened in the last four years. Chloe felt badly that she couldn't remember Emma; she wanted to. She wanted to remember everything.

Well, mostly everything. She didn't want to remember leaving Smallville and Clark. Clark had asked her if she would move back to Smallville so he could help her with Emma. Chloe agreed; she wanted to be close to the people she loved.

Chloe was fast asleep in her hospital room, Clark was sitting beside her. The doctors said that Chloe would be able to go home the next day. Clark had called Chloe's dad and asked him if Chloe could move in with him. He agreed, so Clark called a moving truck to bring all of Chloe and Emma's things to Gabe's house. At eight in the morning, Lex came into the hospital room with Emma.

"How is she doing today?"

"She is doing good, Lex; the doctors said she could go home tomorrow. She is moving back to Smallville."

"What, is she moving in with Gabe?"

"Yes."

"We are moving in with Grandpa?"

"Yes aren't you happy about that Emma?"

"I like our home!"

"I know you do, but your mom is going to need help with you."

"Why? She's taken care of me all by herself before."

"But she can't remember a lot now."

Emma stared at Clark. She didn't like him very much; he was making her mom move, he had even hurt her and made her cry.

"You are making mommy move I hate you!"

"Emma, I am not making anyone do anything."

"Why can't you just leave us alone? We don't need you, you hurt mommy!"

"No, I didn't. She just thought I did. Emma please don't hate me."

Lex stared at Emma; this wasn't working very well. Lex crouched down. "Look, Clark is just trying to help your mommy."

"Why can't you do it? I like you more than I like him."

"Emma, stop right now! You haven't even given Clark a chance. He never hurt your mom, and he isn't making her move. They just want what is best for you."

Emma turned and stared at Clark.

"I'm sorry! I don't hate you, I just want mommy to get better."

"I know you do Emma, but it is going to take time."

"Do you love mommy?"

"Yes, very much."

"Then I will try and like you too."

"Thank you for giving me a chance."

Lex stared at Clark and Emma. He had to give them some time together. "Well, I am going to go. I have some work to do; I will be back later."

"Alright, bye Lex."

Emma walked over to Lex.

"Where are you going?"

"With you."

"No, you stay here with Clark and your mom."

"Why?"

"Because it would be good for you and Clark to talk. You need to start being his friend; after all, your mom is in love with him. You will probably be seeing him a lot."

"Alright, bye Lex."

"Bye Emma, Clark."

"Bye Lex, and thank you."

"For what?"

"Getting Emma to try and like me."

"It is no problem. Goodbye."

Lex left. Clark and Emma just stared at one another. The room was silent; they didn't know what to say.

"So Emma, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know."

"Your mom should wake up soon."

"But she won't remember me."

"No, but just talk to her."

"Alright Clark. Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, anything."

"If you are going to be with mommy all the time, what I am I going to do?"

"You will come with us most of the time, but sometimes your mom and I will just want to be alone. But I don't ever want you to feel like I am taking your mom away from you. If you feel that way, then just tell me."

"Ok, that sounds good."

"I want us to be friends, Emma, but you have to let me in on your feelings."

"I will try Clark."

"I'm glad. I will try too."

Clark and Emma sat in the room waiting for Chloe to wake up. They were talking and laughing. Emma's mood was changing about Clark; she still didn't completely trust him, but she liked him a lot better. Clark loved Emma; he wished with all of his heart that she was his, but he wouldn't find out until Chloe regained her memory.

Chloe and Emma had gotten moved into Gabe's house. Chloe was nervous around Emma; she wasn't sure how to raise her. Chloe was afraid she would say something wrong and hurt Emma, so she was always cautious around her. Gabe helped Chloe out. He told her what Emma could and couldn't get away with. Soon Chloe realized that she and Emma were alike in many ways.

Chloe started having dreams. Dreams that seemed like she had actually been there, that really took place. Some of the dreams were so faded that Chloe didn't know what to think of them. Chloe had dreams about Clark a lot; she was having one now. It was about when Chloe and Clark decided to go out. Chloe was in the Kent barn with Clark.

"So are you sad that Lana left?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"You were going to ask her out again before she left. What stopped you?"

"I don't know."

"Oh, come on Clark! You have been in love with Lana Lang since high school! Plus you dated, and you wanted another go! You had to of had a reason."

"I did, but I don't know. It's complicated."

"Well, tell me! Maybe I can help."

"I kept thinking about someone else. Someone who has always been there for me when Lana kept looking the other way. Someone I felt more feelings toward than Lana. I just didn't think it would be right to start dating Lana when I had larger feelings for someone else."

"Who is this person?"

Clark's eyes gleamed into Chloe's.

"You, Chloe. I have always felt something between us. I guess I was just scared about it."

"Me?"

"Yeah, you have always been there when I needed you. You are supportive and my best friend. I just didn't want my feelings for you to ruin our friendship."

"Clark, your feelings won't ruin our friendship. They will just make our friendship turn into something else. Something larger than friendship. I have feelings for you too, Clark. I've had them for such a long time. When you went out with Lana, I had to hide my jealousy. I wanted it to be me in Lana's place."

"Chloe, why didn't you ever tell me this?"

"I guess I was scared too. I was afraid that it would ruin our friendship, because I thought you could never love me. All of your love would be for Lana."

"But that isn't true anymore. Chloe, I do love you more than I could have ever have loved Lana."

Chloe and Clark were close now; both had passion in their eyes. Clark pulled Chloe in for a hug and Chloe pulled back some and placed her hands on his face. They kissed; it was light at first but then it grew deeper.

"I love you too Clark." Chloe mumbled against his lips. Then Chloe awoke with a start; something had crawled into bed with her. Chloe stared at the foot of her bed. Emma was looking at her.

"Sorry, mommy. I had a bad dream. Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Yes, of course. What was your dream about?"

"I don't remember, but I know it was scary."

"Alright, go back to sleep." Emma snuggled in close to Chloe and they both closed their eyes and went back to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chloe woke up in the morning with Emma beside her.  
Emma was still fast asleep. Chloe sat up, but she must  
have of sat up to fast; she felt dizzy, and closed her eyes.

Suddenly, she was in a hospital being pushed  
somewhere.

"It's okay, Ms. Sullivan, your baby will be out soon."

"Baby?"

"The drugs are probably making you feel dizzy and  
confused. It's normal."

"Where am I?"

"You are in the hospital; you are going to have your  
baby."

Chloe stared at her stomach. It was much larger than  
she remembered.

"Is it okay?"

"Yes, you and your baby are just fine."

Chloe was pushed into the birthing room. The doctor  
talked her through the process, and soon the cries of a  
baby filled the room. The baby was put into her arms.

"Congratulations Chloe, you have a healthy little  
girl."

Tears were streaming down Chloe's face as she  
stroked her child.

"Mommy mommy, are you okay?"

Chloe opened her eyes. Emma was staring at her with  
worried eyes.

"I'm fine, sweetie."

"Okay! Is Clark coming over today?"

"Yes. We want to go out alone today. Is that  
alright?"

"Yeah, am I staying with Grandpa?"

"Yes."

"Well I am going to go get dressed."

"Alright, meet you downstairs."

Emma left and Chloe decided she should get dressed  
too. She wondered if the dream she just had was real,  
if it was the birth of Emma. She hoped so; then it  
would mean she was regaining her memory. Chloe finished getting  
dressed, then when down to the kitchen.

"Hey, dad."

"Hey, sweetie. So when is Clark coming?"

"In an hour or so. You don't mind watching Emma, do  
you?"

"No, of course not, but I have to go to the plant today.  
She will have to come with me."

"I'm sure she won't mind."

Emma came into the kitchen.

"Good morning Grandpa!"

"Morning."

Emma sat down and Chloe put a plate of pancakes in  
front of her.

"Thanks, mom."

"You're welcome."

Chloe sat down next to Emma and they both ate their  
breakfast. Then the doorbell rang.

"That is probably Clark."

"Well, go on! I will clean up here."

"Alright. Bye Emma, bye dad."

"Bye mommy."

"Bye Chloe."

Chloe left.

"You are coming to work with me today."

"Alright."

Gabe and Emma went to the plant. Gabe took Emma into  
his office.

"You work here?"

"Yes. I am the manager; that is why I get this big  
office."

"I like it."

"Yeah, so do I."

"So what do I get to do while you're working?"

"You can draw if you want. You like to do that, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Alright then, here you go."

Gabe handed Emma some different colored pens to draw  
with and sat her down in the chair across from his  
desk. Then he sat in his desk and started doing his  
work.

Emma was content with drawing, and decided to  
draw a picture of Gabe. After a few hours her drawing  
was finished.

"Look grandpa, I drew you!"

He stared at the paper Emma was holding, but her hand  
was shaking so he couldn't see it clearly.

"Well, keep your hand still so I can see."

Emma held her hand as still as she could.

"Wow Emma, that is really good! Let me get a better look."

Gabe took the picture from Emma. It wasn't like a five-year-old's drawing that had a bunch of scribbled lines all over the paper; it was way more advanced than that. The drawing looked just like him; Gabe was amazed.

"Do you like it, Grandpa?"

"Yes, very much."

"You can keep it."

"Thank you."

"How come mommy won't let me see Lex anymore?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean she doesn't like him anymore. Lex used to see  
us more often than he does now. Did mommy forget about that?"

"Yes, she probably did. But I can let you see him. He  
owns this plant, you know."

"Really? He never told me that."

"Yes, really."

"I want to draw him a picture, then can we go see  
him?"

"Of course."

Emma worked on her drawing for awhile and Gabe  
finished up his work.

"Emma, it's about lunch time. Are you hungry?"

"Yes, but can we go see Lex first?"

"Of course. Are you finished with your drawing?"

"Yep!"

"Alright then, let's go."

Gabe led Emma to the top floor of the plant. They  
entered an office that had a secretary sitting behind a desk.

Gabe went over to her.

"Is it all right if we see Mr. Luthor?"

"Just one minute, please."

The secretary picked up a phone.

"Mr. Luthor, Mr. Sullivan is here to see you; he has a  
young girl with him, too."

"Send them on in," Lex said over the phone.

"You can go on in."

Gabe and Emma went into Lex's office. Lex was sitting  
at his desk.

"You brought Emma for a tour, I see."

"Chloe had a date with Clark. I hope you don't mind."

"No, I don't."

"I made you something Lex!"

"You did?"

"Yes."

Emma went over to Lex and handed him the drawing. Lex  
stared at the picture, memorized by it. He couldn't  
believe a five year old drew this.

"You drew this?"

"Yes."

"With no one's help?"

"Nope! I drew it on my own, do you like it?"

"Yes, I love it. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Lex stared at the drawing of himself Emma had made. He  
couldn't' believe she was this good of an artist.

"Want to join us for lunch? We were just headed out, but  
Emma wanted to see you first."

"Sure, lets go."

They all left and went to the closest restaurant in  
town. They ordered, and Emma went off to the  
bathroom.

"She really drew that picture by herself?"

"Yes, she drew one for me too. I was impressed; I  
never knew she could draw like that."

"Pretty amazing for a five year old."

"So Chloe won't let you see Emma?"

"No, I called her a few times; she told me to stay  
away."

"Emma doesn't like it. She likes spending time with  
you."

"She does?"

"Yes, and you like seeing her."

"Shouldn't I?"

"Of course."

"I wish Chloe had told Clark and Emma before  
she lost her memory."

"I do, too, but who says you can't?"

"You know Clark. He'll just flip out at me, and Emma might get mad."

"Lex this thing is killing you! Don't tell me it  
isn't, I can see it in your eyes."

Emma came back over to the table and sat down next to  
Gabe.

Chloe met Clark at the door.

"Hey."

"Hi Clark."

Chloe followed Clark out to his truck.

"So, where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise."

"Clark, you know how much I hate surprises."

"You are just going to have to wait."

Clark drove to a beach; the place was deserted.

"What are we doing here?"

"I'll show you."

They both got out of the car, and Clark led Chloe to a  
boat.

"Do you remember this?"

"Of course, how could I forget you got the boat for our  
one year anniversary? You decorated it with tulips, and we had a great time.

"Yeah, I'll never forget that day."

"So, what? Are we going to relive that day?"

"Only if you want to."

"Of course I do Clark."

Clark smiled, took Chloe's hand, and led her into the  
boat. It was covered with red tulips once again. Chloe  
smiled as she smelled them.

"Thank you Clark."

"It's no problem, Chloe. I just wanted to show you how  
much I care about you."

"Clark, I know you care about me."

Clark led Chloe to a table where their lunch was. They  
both sat down and ate. Once they were done, Clark took  
Chloe down to the beach. They walked hand in hand  
along the shore.

"Let's take our favorite trail, Clark!"

"Chloe, that trail doesn't end for a while."

"Yeah, and by then it will be dark and we can watch the  
sunset just like we always did."

"Alright, let's go."

Chloe and Clark traveled down the trail for a long  
time still talking about everything it didn't seem  
like they had been apart for five years. They made it  
to the end of the trail which ended up on a hill the  
sun was just setting.

"It's so beautiful, isn't it Clark?"

"Yes, you are."

Clark took Chloe in his arms and they kissed  
passionately.

After awhile Chloe and Clark headed back to Gabe's  
house. Clark and Chloe went into the kitchen where Lex  
and Gabe were talking; Emma was sitting on Lex's  
lap.

"Hey, you guys, Lex wants to talk to you two about  
something."

"What would that be?" Chloe asked

"Why don't we go talk outside." Lex said

Lex took Emma off his lap and went outside with Chloe  
and Clark.

"What do you want to tell us Lex?" Clark asked

"It's about Emma's father."

"You know who he is?" asked Clark

"Yes."

"Well then, who is it?"

"You two have to promise to not get mad before I can  
tell you the whole story."

"Alright, I promise," Clark said.

"Me too."

"Who is it Lex?" asked Clark

"It's me."

"You are my child's father?"

"Our child, and yes. Please let me explain. Chloe came  
to the mansion upset after she had seen Lana and you  
together. I was drunk when she came in, and she asked me if  
she could stay for awhile. We both talked and  
drank. When I woke up in the morning, I was alone. I  
don't remember what happened that night."

"How do you know Emma is yours then?" Clark asked

"Chloe asked me to get a parental test and it came  
back positive. Chloe told me that all she remembers is  
waking up in bed with me; after that she left. She told  
me that she wanted more than anything for the baby to  
be yours Clark. She couldn't bear the thought that she  
had done the same thing you had done to her."

"How do we know you are telling the truth?" Clark  
asked

"I could go get another parental test done."

"Alright, go do one." Clark said

"Okay, well I will need some Emma's blood."

"Alright, I'll bring her to the hospital tomorrow. We  
can do the test then." Chloe said

"Fine, once you get the results you need to tell her  
who her father is. She has been without one for almost  
five years; she has the right to know. She also has a  
right to be with me. I won't let you take her away  
from me again."

"Fine, if you are Emma's father we will work something  
out."

"See you tomorrow then."

Lex left. Chloe and Clark stared at each other.

"I guess we will just have to wait until tomorrow to  
make sure he is telling the truth," Chloe said.

"I think he is, Chloe. Why would he agree to a parental  
test otherwise?"

"Let's just make sure she is his, although I don't  
remember what I said to Lex before my accident."

"Alright, well I will see you tomorrow. Bye Chloe."

Clark kissed her goodbye, and super sped off. Chloe  
went back inside her house.

The next day at the hospital

"Mommy, I don't want them to poke me."

"It won't hurt that badly."

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise."

"Why are we doing this anyway?"

"I will tell you after."

"Okay."

The nurse came in and got everything ready, then came  
over to Emma.

"Don't be scared. It will only hurt a little."

"Alright."

"You ready?"

"Yes."

The nurse pricked Emma's finger and drew blood from  
it.

"That wasn't so bad, now was it?"

"No mommy, you were right. It doesn't hurt that much."

"I told you."

"When I come back I will have the results. They just  
drew Mr. Luthor's blood. We will just have to wait to  
see if their DNA matches. Be back soon."

"Alright." Chloe said

The nurse left and Chloe smiled at Emma. She was  
looking for any trace of Lex in her. She couldn't see  
any. They waited for awhile until the nurse came back  
in. She held a piece of paper in her hands. She  
brought it over to Chloe. Chloe stared at the paper,  
not understanding what exactly she was looking at  
until she read the bottom. Lex came into the room.

"How could you do that to me, Chloe?"

"Do what Lex?"

"How could you tell me she was mine so I would help  
you out, and then this?"

"Lex, I don't remember."

"I paid for you to live in that house. I paid for your  
food, I paid for toys for Emma thinking I was her  
father, and now I get this that tells me I'm not."

"I don't know, I don't remember."

"Don't come to me for anything ever again! My trust in  
you is completly gone."

"Mine in you was gone a long time ago."

"You are the one who lied this time, Chloe."

Lex left the room. Emma watched him go with sad eyes.

"Mommy, what did he mean?"

"I don't know sweetie."

Chloe and Emma left the hospital in the car.

"Sweetie, I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"You know how other kids have fathers?"

"Yes."

"Well you do, too. I just never told you before, at least  
that is what everyone is telling me."

"Who is my dad then?"

"Clark."

"How come you never told me that before?"

"I don't know, I can't remember."

"Do I have to call him daddy?"

"Not if you don't feel comfertable with it."

"Alright."

Chloe pulled into the driveway Clark was there, and Chloe  
and Emma got out of the car. Chloe ran up to Clark and handed him the  
piece of paper. Clark stared at it, amazed. He  
handed it to Gabe and he couldn't believe it either.

"She is ours?"

"Yes, Clark."

Clark stared at Emma; his eyes were filled with tears.

"Why are you crying Clark?"

"I am just so happy."

"I told her that you were her father. She doesn't feel  
comfertable calling you dad yet, though. I told her it  
was okay."

"Yeah, its fine. I don't care."

"But Chloe, you told me she was Lex's." Gabe said

"I don't remember, dad. I guess I lied to alot of  
people."

"Now I will never see Lex again." Emma said

"He isn't mad at you, sweetie. I think he will still  
come see you." Gabe said

"Okay."

"I wish I could remember why I lied about Emma's  
father."

"We know you do, Chloe, but you can't. Once you get your  
memory back you can tell us."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Sorry it has been so long since I have posted an update hopefully this really long update will cover for it. I had a term paper to write and I was really busy.**

Chloe woke up in the morning and everything felt weird and different. She wasn't sure where she was. She got out of the bed and went out into the hallway she realized that she was at her dad's house but she couldn't remember why she was here. The last thing she remembered was being in the car with Emma on her way to see Clark. She went downstairs to the kitchen where her dad was sitting with Emma. 

"Good morning Chloe."

"Dad what am I doing here?"

"What do you mean Chloe?"

"I mean the last thing i remember is being in the car with Emma and a car coming towards us."

"The car hit you Chloe you hit your head on the steering wheel and lost your memory. Clark thought that it would be better if you stayed here."

"I have to talk to Clark I have to tell him about Emma."

"He already knows Chloe. Why did you lie to Lex and to me?"

"I had to."

"Why Chloe? You really hurt Lex." 

"I didn't mean to hurt anyone I needed money dad and I was stupid to use Lex for that."

"Chloe I didn't raise you to be like that."

"I know and I feel awful but I paid Lex back."

"You shouldn't have of lied you need to go talk to Lex and I think he would still like to see Emma."

"I will talk to him dad I just need to go see Clark first."

"I will watch Emma for you." 

"Thank you."

Chloe left the house and drove to the Kent farm. She went up to the door and knocked on it. Martha came to the door.

"Chloe how are you and Emma?" 

"We are fine Mrs. Kent did Clark tell you?"

"Yes he did. So when am I going to meet my grand child?"

"Soon I promise is Clark here I need to talk to him."

"Yes he is in his room and I was just headed out so you can go in and talk to him."

"Alright."

Martha left and Chloe went up to Clark's room and knocked on the door.

"Come on in."

Chloe opened the door to his room and smiled at him.

"Chloe hey what's up?"

"I got my memory back but I can't remember anything that has happened since I was in the car with Emma."

"Your dad probably told you about everything that has happened?"

"Yes he did and after this I have to go talk to Lex."

"Why did you lie Chloe?"

"To protect your secret and to protect Emma. Ever since she was born she was always different from normal kids she never got sick or hurt and she was incredibly smart." 

"Just like me."

"Yes and I thought you were in love with Lana I thought that if I told you that we had a baby you wouldn't care and I would be hurt again. I know you never hurt me."

"I would never do that to you or to Emma."

"I know that now."

"Does she have powers?"

"I don't think so but she might develop them."

"Why didn't you just lie to Lex about who Emma's father was?"

"Because he offered to support us and I needed money I couldn't afford Emma. I have paid him back though and I never meant to hurt him the way I did." 

"I know you didn't Chloe but he thought Emma was his for a long time he loves her."

"I know he does and if it is alright with you I was going to tell Lex he could still see her."

"I don't mind Emma seems to have a bond with him anyway."

"I should go talk to him. Will you come by later?"

"Yes."

"See you later then bye."

"Bye."

Chloe left the farm and went over to the mansion. She was nervous not sure what Lex would think of her. He had ever right to hate her. She just hoped he wouldn't do anything drastic to her. Chloe entered Lex's office where he was sitting behind his desk he look up as she came in.

"Chloe." 

"Lex look I know you are mad at me I'm not sure how much since I forgot everything that happened since I have been in Smallville again all I remember is all the events that took place before the accident."

"You really hurt me Chloe why did you lie?"

"I'm not going to lie to you Lex but I needed your money if I didn't get any I wouldn't be able to keep Emma. I'm sorry I lied to you but I have paid you back."

"So she is Clark's?"

"Yes."

" So you used me for my money and made me fall in love with her and she isn't even mine."

"I'm sorry Lex but I am not going to keep Emma from you. You can see her whenever you want to." 

"Does she want to?"

"Yes she loves you Lex ad if I kept her from you she would break down."

"I will call when I want to see her."

"I'm sorry Lex and if you can't ever forgive me I understand what I did was wrong and I hurt you that was never my intention."

"I don't think I can forgive you for this Chloe you made me believe something and I thought it was true I thought that I finally had someone who would love me unconditionally."

"Lex she still loves you and you love her."

"Yes but she isn't mine."

"I'm sorry she isn't yours if you do get a child one day though I am sure you will make a great father." 

"I have a meeting to attend to so if you don't mind you should go."

"Bye Lex and again I am sorry." 

Chloe left the mansion and drove back to her dad's house.

When Chloe got home she came into the kitchen and was surprised to see a frustrated Clark sitting at the table.

"Hi Clark what are you doing here?"

"Hey your dad asked me to watch Emma."

"So where is she?"

"She locked herself in her room."

"Why? What happened?" 

"Your dad said she needed to clean her room and he told me to tell her so I did and then she said she hated me and I wasn't her boss and then she ran to her room and locked herself in." 

"Clark there isn't a lock on Emma's door."

"Well it won't budge and I thought that if I broke it down it would just cause more problems."

"Come on let's go sort this out."

Chloe and Clark went up to Emma's room. Chloe tried the door but it wouldn't budge just like Clark said.

"Emma open the door please."

"Is Clark with you?" Emma shouted from behind the door

"Yes."

"Then I am not going to open it."

"What do you have in front of the door?"

"My dresser."

"How did you move that? It weighs more than you do."

"I don't know I just did."

"Emma please open the door me and Clark just want to talk to you."

"Well I don't want to talk to Clark."

"Emma if you do not open the door this isn't then you are going to get grounded." 

"Fine."

Emma moved her dresser away from the door and opened the door. Then she went over and sat down on her bed and put her head down knowing she was in trouble. Chloe went into her room and sat down on Emma's bed next to her. Clark stood in the doorway.

"Now what has gotten into you? You never used to do this."

"I don't know."

"Clark has every right to tell you what to do now and you need to listen to him."

"Why? Why didn't he have the right before? Why did he hurt you? Is he going to try to hurt me too?"

Clark went over to Emma.

"Emma I would never hurt you or your mom. When your mom was hurt before that was just a misunderstanding." 

"So why weren't you with us before now?"

"That was my fault Emma I should have of told Clark and you that he was your father." Chloe said

"I just don't understand why I have to listen to someone I don't even know."

"Can't you get to know me Emma can't we be friends for now?" Clark said

"Friends don't tell each other what to do." 

"Sometimes friends do when they know what is best for you." Clark said

"How do you know what i best for me? You don't even know me."

"You are right I don't know you but I want to and I was a kid once trust me I know what is right and what is wrong." Clark said

"And what you did today to Clark was very wrong." Chloe said

"I'm sorry it's just I really don't understand this."

"I know and that is why we are going to figure it all out." Clark said

"Okay."

"Clark and I both love you very much and when we tell you to do something you listen okay?" 

"Okay mommy."

"Now me and Clark are going to be downstairs if you need anything. Please clean your room." 

"Okay."

Clark and Chloe left the room and went downstairs and sat on the couch.

"Did I do okay?" Clark asked

"Yes you did really well it's just hard for her right now."

"It's hard for me too."

"I know I wish I hadn't of been so stupid I should've told you." 

"Chloe you are not stupid. You thought that I hurt you and if you told me about Emma I would just hurt her too."

"If I could've stayed for one more minute then none of this would've happened You, Emma, and me would all be a family."

"We are a family right now we just need to sort things out first." 

"I don't know where we stand though Clark."

"What do you mean Chloe?"

"I mean do you still want to be with me?"

"Of course I do why wouldn't I?" 

"Because of all the things I have done."

"Chloe I don't care about those things the truth is out now isn't?" 

"Yes."

"Well then no more worries." 

"Thank you Clark for being understanding."

"I love you Chloe."

"I love you too."

"How did things go with Lex?"

"As good as they could've gone I guess. He wants to see her sometimes."

"Can we trust him?"

"I don't think Lex would do anything to hurt Emma."

"No but he would to hurt us." 

"I don't think he is going to do anything Clark but if he brings Emma back a minute late you can go super speed and try to find them."

"I'm serious Chloe."

"I am too Lex is very punctual so if he is late then you can go out and look."

"You are right about that."

"See we have plenty of plans up our sleeves."

"Yeah and I hate to leave you but I have to go do farm chores."

"It's okay I was thinking why don't you take Emma tomorrow that way she can meet your mom and you can show her around the barn so you get to know each other better."

"Sounds good I will be here around ten."

"Okay I will make sure she is ready and well behaved."

"Bye Chloe."

"Bye Clark."

They kissed each other goodbye. Then Clark left and Chloe went upstairs to check on Emma. When she got up to her room everything was cleaned up and then she noticed Emma on her bed crying. Chloe went over to her picked her up and put her on her lap. She brushed the hair out of her eyes.

"Emma what is wrong?"

"Nothing I am fine."

"No you are not tell me baby please?"

"I just don't like this."

"I know it is something you have to get used to."

"Okay."

"Is there anything else wrong?"

"Why can't Lex be my dad?" 

"What do you mean?"

"He told me one time that he was."

"When did he tell you that?"

"One time when you were at work and he was watching me."

"Emma you know that Clark is your dad. I did talk to Lex though and he said you could come over sometimes."

"Really when can I go?"

"Well Clark is going to take you tomorrow to show you where he lives so maybe the next day."

"Okay."

"Are you tired?"

"Yes."

"Take a nap then I will be downstairs if you need me."

"Okay mommy."

Chloe tucked Emma and then she went downstairs.

The next day Emma and Clark had just gotten to the farm. Clark took Emma inside to meet Martha. Martha was in the kitchen making food for them all she was nervous about meeting her grandchild. When Martha heard the screen door close she turned around and smiled at Clark and Emma. Clark came over to Martha and Emma followed.

"Hey mom." 

"Hi sweetheart and you must be Emma."

"Yes hi."

"So what is for break feast mom?" 

"Bacon and eggs I just finished. I hope you like bacon and eggs Emma."

"Yes I do thank you for having me over Mrs. Kent."

"You are very welcome." 

Clark pulled out a chair for Emma and she sat down and Clark went over and helped Martha put the food on plates. Then they all sat down to eat.

"Where was mommy going today?"

"She is trying to get a job at the Daily Planet."

"Oh ok."

"Is your food okay?" Martha asked

"Yes thank you it's very good. Mommy never makes anything like this usually she burns it."

Clark laughed remembering how many times Chloe had tried to cook for them. They always ended up going out or Clark making something.

"Are you going to be here all day Mrs. Kent?"

"No sweetie I have a meeting."

"For what?"

"I am senator we have a big meeting today. I have to leave after break feast. I hope you will come by more often and your mom too I would love to see both of you."

"I will tell her." 

Emma had finished eating before Clark and Martha so she sat there waiting for them to finish.

"You sure are a fast eater." Martha said

"I was very hungry."

"Well I am glad you enjoyed it. Now I hate to leave so soon but I really have to go. Don't worry about the dishes Clark I will do them when I get back you two just have fun."

"We will mom." 

Martha cleaned up her plate and took Clark's and Emma's too she put them in the sink.

"Bye Emma."

"Bye Mrs. Kent."

"Bye mom."

"Bye Clark."

Martha went out the door and they heard the car start up and leave. Emma stared at Clark.

"So what do we do now?" she asked

"We can go see the animals. Do you like animals?"

"Yes do you have horses?" 

"Yeah come on I will show you."

Clark and Emma went out to the barn and Clark showed her the horses. She petted them all.

"You like horses?"

"Yes mommy won't let me ride one though she says they are too dangerous." 

"Maybe when you get older."

Shelby ran into the barn and he ran up to Emma and licked her face.

"You have a dog?"

"Yes his name is Shelby." 

"Mommy won't let me get a dog either I asked her for one before. I guess I asked about it too much though because one time she got really mad and we haven't talked about it since."

"Well you can come play with Shelby but he is getting old."

"What's up there?" Emma asked as she pointed towards the loft.

"It's like my fortress."

"Can I see?"

"Of course."

Clark led Emma up into the loft and showed her around. Emma was looking through the telescope. Clark was looking through his boxes when a piece of red kryptonite pierced his finger. His eyes burned and he turned towards Emma. Emma had finished looking through the telescope and was looking at Clark.

"What do we do now Clark."

"You are to call me dad." 

"I thought you said it was okay if I called you Clark." 

"Well it isn't okay anymore."

"Clark why are you acting funny?"

"What did I tell you? And quit asking questions it is annoying."

Emma stared at Clark with scared eyes she had never seen him like this before.

"Don't look at me like that. Let's go I want to show you something."

"I don't want to go with you." 

"I am your father and you will do whatever I tell you too."

"No I don't have to."

"Didn't your mommy tell you to listen to me?"

"Yes." 

"So listen and come with me."

"I don't want to."

"I don't give a damn what you want now let's go."

Clark grabbed Emma by her arm and dragged her down the loft stairs she was trying to fight him but he was too strong. Emma knew that this wasn't Clark something had happened. He was dragging her across the field when she slipped from his grip and started to run. But Clark caught her and hit her hard across the face.

"You need to listen to me."

Tears filled Emma's eyes and she ran again this time she ran faster and when she realized that she had no clue where she was going she ended up at a mansion. She wondered how she had gotten there so fast and who lived there but she knew that if she wanted to get away from Clark she would just have to go in. Tears were still in Emma's eyes she was scared and confused and she was hurt. She went into the mansion a security guard was there and he stared at her.

"Can I help you miss?"

"Do you live here?"

"This is Mr. Luthor's home."

"Lex?"

"Yes do you know him?"

"Yes can I see him please." 

The security guard stared at the child's face fear was written all over it and he thought what could a kid do. So he brought here into Lex's office where he was sitting behind his desk.

"Mr. Luthor you have a visitor."

Lex stared at Emma she stood near the door she had obviously been crying and she looked so scared he came over to Emma and knelt in front of her.

"Emma what happened?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Clark he.."

"He what Emma did he hurt you?"

"He hit me and yelled at me and I was so scared. Don't take me back to him please."

"No you can stay here."

Lex wrapped his arms around Emma as she cried into his chest. Lex sat her down on the couch and brushed away her tears. He sat down beside her. 

"I have to call your mom so she knows that you are here."

"Is she going to get mad at you again?" 

"No I will explain things."

"What if Clark comes here?"

"Then I will make sure he doesn't hurt you. How did you get here anyway?"

"I ran."

"From the Kent farm?"

"Yes." 

"Why don't you tell me exactly what happened." 

"We were in the loft and everything was okay. Then something about Clark changed. He told me I had to call him dad and before he told me I didn't have to. Then he said that he wanted to show me something but I didn't want to go he was scaring me. I told him no and he got mad and yelled at me then he grabbed my arm and dragged me into the feild I got lose and that is when he hit me. He told me I needed to listen to him. Then I ran here."

"You didn't even know I lived here."

"I just ended up here I was hoping that whoever lived her would be nice. I'm glad it was you."

"I'm glad you came here but you really shouldn't go to someone's house when you don't know who they are." 

"Okay I just wanted to get away from Clark." 

"It's okay Emma."

"I don't like Clark. I want you to be my dad."

"Emma something happened to Clark you know that and I know that. You have to like him Emma he is your father. You have no idea how much you are like him." 

"But I don't know him and he tells me what to do all the time."

"Emma don't you think you are exaggerating?" 

"Maybe."

Lex stared into Emma's eyes she looked so tired.

"Are you tired?"

"Yes." 

"I have a room for you. You can go to sleep for awhile and I will call your mom."

"Okay."

Lex led Emma up to a room he had made for her when he thought that she would be staying with him once Chloe told her that he was her dad. But now that he knew that he wasn't he couldn't change the room back he couldn't bare to think about it. He opened the door to the room and him and Emma went in. There were stuffed animals all over the room and her name was printed on the wall above the bed. Toys and books filled the shelves. He remembered when he had a crib in the room hoping Chloe would let him take care of her when she was a baby but she hadn't. He had gotten rid of all the baby toys and had gotten toys that Emma would like now that she was older. The room was painted yellow her favorite color and it had lilies on the walls. That was what her and Lex had in common they both love lilies. The bed blankets matched the wall he had them made just for her. Her pillow said Emma on it and was in the shape of a flower. The walls used to be painted pink but when he had told her that she loved yellow and lilies he had it repainted.

"Wow." Emma said

"Do you like it?"

"I love it you made a room for me?"

"Yeah. If you ever want to stay here with me you always have a room."

"I would like that."

"Good I will keep the room as it is then."

Emma went over to the bed and started pulling the covers down.

"Do you want something else more comfortable to sleep in the dresser has plenty of clothes in it." 

"Yes please."

Emma followed Lex over to the dresser which matched the room too. He opened up the drawer where he had pajamas in.

"You can pick out whatever pair you want. I will be downstairs if you need me."

"Okay thank you Lex."

"No problem Emma."

Lex left the room and Emma stared at the pajamas in the drawer. There was tons she picked out some with apples on them and changed into them leaving her other clothes in a pile on the floor. She pulled open the other drawers curious to see what else Lex had gotten her. There was a drawer full of dresses and a few drawers filled with outfits. She closed up all the drawers and went over to the bed and got in she pulled the covers over her and fell asleep.

Lex called Chloe and told her that Emma was with him and she hadn't sounded very happy about that. Chloe said she would be there in an hour to pick Emma up. Lex sat at his desk and did some work and he checked on Emma before Chloe came in. Lex stared at her.

"Where is she?" 

"Upstairs she is asleep."

"Why do you have her Lex?"

"Well it seems that Clark went ballistic and hit her."

"Clark would never do that."

"Well obviously he did. She came in here with tears and she looked scared."

"Take me to her so we can go."

"Well I would've expected a thank you."

"Why should I thank you?"

"I took her in made sure she was okay."

"Well thank you Lex. Now please take me to my daughter."

Lex led Chloe up the stairs and into Emma's bedroom. He opened the door and Chloe walked in. She stared at the room that was full of things Emma loved. She stared at Lex.

"You did all this?" 

"Well not me technically I had people paint her room and bought everything."

"Why did you make a room for her?"

"I thought she was mine I thought that when you told her she would want to come over and sometimes."

Chloe felt guilty remembering what she had done to Lex and now looking at the room he knew how much he loved Emma.

"Are you going to tell me something Chloe?"

"What would I tell you Lex?"

"What happened to Clark why he acted the way he did today."

"I don't know what happened to Clark but he is fine now i saw him and he is sorry he ever hurt Emma." 

"Yes about Emma how did she run all the way here from the Kent's?"

"I don't know."

"It's a pretty long run for a four year old."

"Maybe being scared just gave her an extra amount of adrenaline." 

"And another thing she told me Clark hit her why doesn't she have a mark? I mean the way it sounded to me he hit her pretty hard."

"Lex stop okay I don't know."

"I think you do Chloe. You are keeping something from me and I am going to find out."

"I am taking Emma and going back to the house Clark is waiting."

"You are not taking her back to him."

"Lex he changed."

"No one changes that fast Chloe who is to say he won't hurt her again make her even more afraid of him?"

"Lex please just let me take Emma."

"No she has been through enough today she doesn't need to face the man she fears."

"She isn't afraid of Clark."

"That isn't what she told me."

Chloe tried to go over to Emma but Lex blocked her. 

"Lex stop she isn't yours."

"I am not letting her go with you not unless you make Clark leave." 

"Clark will explain things to her please just let me take her."

"She will just run away Chloe do you want that?"

Chloe pushed Lex away from the bed he wasn't expecting it so he moved easily she picked up Emma and held her. 

"Stay away from Emma I will tell you when you can see her again."

"She wants to see me Chloe you can't just keep her away."

"Stay the hell away from her." 

Chloe ran down the stairs with Emma and left the mansion. Lex felt awful 'Nice going now you can't see her.' 'I just wanted to keep her safe.' Lex fought with himself about what he had done.

Chloe brought Emma back to her dad's house she was still fast asleep when she brought her in. Clark stared at Chloe.

"We will talk in minute let me put her up in her room."

"Chloe are you mad?"

"Not at you."

Chloe went upstairs and tucked Emma in. Then she came back downstairs where Clark was. She sat next to him on the couch.

"She hates me doesn't she?" 

"I don't think she hates you. You just scared her and I know you didn't mean it but Emma doesn't. She doesn't understand and I think you should explain things to her. Tell her that she has got your powers and you can help her control them."

"She super speeded to Lex's?"

"Yes and Lex is starting to notice she is different so we need to be careful."

"At least he called you."

"Yeah I am still mad at him though."

"Why?"

"He wasn't going to let me take Emma back here because you were here."

"Well I did hit her."

"I know but he still thinks that he can make the rules when it comes to Emma."

"Lex always wants to be in charge you know that."

"He isn't Emma's father we make the rules for her."

"I think he is having a hard time with this."

"Yeah you should've seen the room he has for her. I felt awful I still do I should've never lied to either of you."

"Chloe quit saying that I forgave you isn't that the only thing that matters?"

"Yeah. Can you stay until Emma wakes up so you two can talk?"

"Yeah mom won't mind."

"Good I don't think we should wait until tomorrow by then she will think of a million different things to say to you that you won't be able to say anything back because she has very intelligent ideas to say when she thinks about it for awhile."

"I wonder where she gets that from." Clark stared at Chloe with wide eyes.

"Don't look at me like that."

"I hope we can get past this tough time I want Emma to love me."

"She will Clark just give her time she doesn't like change she has to adjust for awhile."

"I guess she gets that from me." 

"Yeah she gets a lot of stuff from you. You two are more alike then you know."

"Yeah I guess I will find that out in time. I will go check on her."

"Okay."

Clark went upstairs and opened Emma's door a crack he saw her sitting on the edge of the bed. He opened the door all the way and stared at her. Emma stared at him with scared eyes.

"Don't be scared I won't hurt you again I promise.."

"Why did you hurt me?"

"Before I answer that there are a few things I have to explain to you first."

"Like what?"

"You know how you ran to Lex's super fast?"

"Yes."

"Well that is one of your powers."

"Powers?"

"Yes you have super strength too."

"How did I get them?" 

"From me I came here from Krypton that is my home planet but it was going to be destroyed so my parents sent me here and saved my life."

"So you are like an alien?"

"I guess you could call me that."

"So I am half alien?" 

"Yeah but it isn't a bad thing."

"It's not a bad thing to be different from everyone else?"

"No." 

"What else should I know?"

"Well I'm not sure if you have a weakness but I do green meteor rock makes me weak and you should stay away from it to just in case it makes you weak." 

"Alright."

"The reason why I got so mean was because of red meteor rock it makes me become someone I am not and it makes me seem like an evil person."

"Will it ever happen again?"

"Maybe but if it does you just get some green meteor rock to make me weak and then the red meteor rock will go away."

"Is that what mommy did?"

"Yes." 

"I'm not allowed to tell anyone about any of this am I?" 

"No, no one unless me or mommy say it is okay." 

"Alright."

"You are starting school tomorrow remember and I am going to take you there mommy got a job at the planet and she will be at work when you get up so I will be here okay?"

"Okay Clark."

"So are we good?"

"Yeah we are fine."

"Good I am glad and if you have any other questions about your powers just ask me."

"I will."

"Why don't you get dressed and I will be downstairs with your mom." 

"Alright I will be down after."

"Okay Emma see you in a little bit."

Clark went back downstairs and smiled at Chloe.

"I am guessing she was up?"

"Yeah we had a nice talk. She isn't mad at me."

"That's good she might get mad at me when I tell her she can't see Lex right now." 

"Why don't we wait until after tomorrow?"

"Why afraid that she will take it out on you?"

"Yes and right now we don't need any more problems in our relationship." 

"Alright I will wait until tomorrow night."

"Thanks Chloe."

Emma started going to school and she mad new friends she was always afraid that something would happen and she would use her powers without realizing it. Clark taught her how to control them the best he could. Emma was in her classroom and everyone was singing happy birthday to her because it was her birthday. Then the principle called and said that Emma needed to come to the office for a few minutes. So Emma went to the office and smiled at who was standing there.

"Lex!" She said as she ran over into his arms and he picked her up.

"I couldn't miss your birthday know could I?"

"What if mommy finds out won't she get mad?"

"No I am only here to wish you a happy birthday and give you your birthday present."

"You aren't going to stay?"

"You know I want to but I can't." 

"I know."

"Now you can't tell mommy or Clark that I was here and you can't show them my present."

"Alright I won't I promise."

"Good."

Lex set Emma down on the floor then picked up the present he had for her. She opened up the package and inside was a photo album. Emma looked through the pictures of her and Lex together.

"Thank you."

"No problem now get back to class."

"When will I see you again?"

"I'm not sure Emma."

"Why is mommy mad at you?"

"Because I did a stupid thing. Now please go back to class."

"Okay bye Lex."

Emma hugged him goodbye and then left. Lex watched her walk away he didn't know when he was going to see her again. He left the school and got in his car and went home. Emma went back into her classroom and put the present in her book bag. Then after school Chloe picked Emma up and took her home. When Chloe opened the door everyone jumped up and yelled.

"Surprise."

Emma smiled at them all there was Mrs. Kent, Clark, and Gabe. Emma walked into the house where a birthday banner was up. Chloe smiled at Emma.

"So were you surprised?"

"Yes."

"Come on Emma you got presents waiting." Clark said

Emma went into the kitchen and sat down.

"I will be right back my present is in the truck." Clark said

Emma opened up Chloe's present they were new clothes that she said she had wanted. Clark brought in a huge box into the kitchen and sat it down on the floor.

"Wow that is a big present Clark." Emma said

"It's from me and my mom."

"Clark I hope that isn't what I think it is." said Chloe

Emma went over to the present and tore it open not realizing that the paper had air holes in it. The present was a huge crate with a sleeping puppy in it.

"You got me a puppy?"

"Clark what did I tell you?" Chloe asked

"Why don't you take her out and play with her while I talk to your mom."

"Thank you Clark."

"You're welcome."

Clark went over to Chloe who looked very mad. They went upstairs into her room. Chloe shut the door.

"Clark I told you I didn't want her to have a puppy."

"Why not Chloe."

"Because she is to little and who is going to have to take care of it? I will tell you who me. I will have to wake up at night and take that dog out to go to the bathroom whenever it has too. I will have to clean up after it. I just don't have the time to take care of a puppy right now." 

"Well if I lived here I would be able to help you." 

"Yeah well you don't Clark."

"I think I know how to solve this problem."

"How?"

Clark stared at Chloe and he got down on one knee.

"Chloe Sullivan will you marry me?"

"Clark isn't this a little sudden?"

"I want to be with you and Emma I don't want to have to live in a separate house."

Chloe stared at Clark and smiled.

"Yes Clark Kent I will marry you. This doesn't mean I am over the dog though."

Clark took out a box and opened it and slid the ring onto Chloe's finger. He stood up and kissed her passionately. 

"I don't care if you aren't over the dog."

"Good because it's going to take awhile. Now let's go back downstairs and spend time with our daughter."

Clark and Chloe went downstairs and found Emma in the living room playing with the puppy.   
"Can I keep her mommy?"

"Yes you can keep her."

"Did you name her yet?" Clark asked

"I named her Lilly."

"Thats a pretty name." Clark said

"Is she the same kind as Shelby?"

"Yes she is." Clark answered

Chloe went over to Clark and took his hand she looked into his eyes.

"Shouldn't we tell them?" Chloe asked

"Yeah probably."

"Tell us what? Gabe asked

"Chloe and I are going to get married." 

"Really that is great." Martha said

"Yes congratulations you two." Gabe said

"Thanks dad."

"I should get going though Clark do you want to come home or stay here?" 

"I think I am going to stay here if it is alright with Gabe."

"It's fine with me."

"Alright bye everyone Happy Birthday Emma."

"Thank you for the present."

"You are very welcome."

Everyone said there goodbyes and then Martha left. Gabe went upstairs he said he had a hard day at work and he was tired. Emma was wearing herself and the puppy out running back and fourth around the house. Chloe and Clark were sitting on the couch watching Emma play with the puppy. 

"I've never seen her so happy."

"Are you over the puppy thing then?"  
"No not at all."

"Great." 

After awhile Emma was ready to go to bed. She went over to Clark.

"Will you read me a story before I go to bed tonight?"

"Of course I will."

"I will be in my room waiting for you to get done."

"Alright baby see you soon."

Chloe went up the stairs and Clark heard the door close behind her. Clark picked up Emma and the puppy and brought them up to her room. He laid Emma down on the bed and covered her up. 

"What story do you want me to read you?"

"The Little Engine that Could."

"I like that one too. Try not to bother me and mommy tonight we really want to be alone okay?" 

"Okay I won't."

Clark got the book from her bookshelf and sat down in the chair by her bed. He read her the story and by the end Emma's eyes were closed. He kissed her forehead and whispered goodnight. He went over to the light and was about to turn it off when he heard Emma say something.

"What was that I didn't hear you."

"I said goodnight daddy and thanks for Lilly."

"You called me daddy?"

"Yes I love you a lot probably as much as mommy does."

"I love you a lot too. See you in the morning."

"Okay."

Clark watched as Emma closed her eyes again and wrapped her arms around Lilly. He turned off the light and closed the door and then he went into Chloe's room. She was already in the bed waiting for him.

"Why are you looking like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like you just found out something incredibly awesome."

"Emma called me daddy."

"She did?"

"Yes she did." 

"No wonder why you look completely overjoyed."

"It felt so good when she called me that."

"I bet. Now are you going to leave me all alone in this bed?"

"No I wouldn't dream of it. It's been so long since we have done this." 

"I know but we will never have to wait that long again." 

"You are right about that."

Clark took off his clothes and got in bed with Chloe.

In the morning Clark and Chloe got up, got dressed and went downstairs. They saw Gabe in the kitchen but no Emma. Emma was an early bird and it was ten in the morning she should be up by now.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Dad did you check on Emma this morning?"

"No I thought I would let her sleep she never sleeps in."

"That's what has me worried. I will be right back."

Chloe went up to Emma's room and opened up the door. She stared from the open window to the empty bed.

"Clark!." Chloe screamed

Clark rushed up the stairs and stared around the room Emma wasn't there and either was Lilly.

"No." Clark said

"Who would take her?"

"I don't know Chloe."

Tears filled Chloe's cheeks she rested her head in Clark's chest.

"I am going to find her you stay here okay I have to go to the barn real quick and then I will search for her."

"Clark I am so scared what if something bad happens? What if she is in the wrong hands?"

"I will check the mansion first after I go to the barn and tell my mom. I will call you if I hear anything just stay here okay?"

"Okay."

Clark ran out of the house and a worried Gabe was staring at his crying daughter.

"What happened?"

"Someone took Emma."

Lionel stared through the glass at the sleeping child. He heard the puppy whining in the crate he had put her in. He rubbed Emma's face with his hand through the hole in the glass. She was pale it was probably the green meteor rock that made her weak. He took a needle that had green meteor rock at the end of it and put it into her arm and drew blood. Lex came through the doors staring at Emma trapped in a glass cage her arms and legs tied down.

"Dad what are you doing?" 

"Son you got my call glad you could make it I am going to need your help."

"What are you doing to her? She looks so pale."

"Did you know that Clark has been lying to us for years? He is an alien from krypton and him and Chloe made a baby with unique powers. Just like her daddy."

"How do you know all that?"

"I put a camera in the kid's room heard her and Clark talking."

"Dad you can't hurt her."

"I thought this is what you wanted Lex to figure out how these freaks live. How they get these extraordinary powers."

"Not this way dad not with a five year old."

"What if it was a five year old you didn't love would you do it then? Would you do it to Clark who has lied to you all these years?"

"No I wouldn't do anything this drastic."

"Well son I am very disappointed I thought you might enjoy this project."

"How can I enjoy this?" 

Clark was in the barn. When he heard footsteps behind him. He turned and stared at the four men all dressed in black. He tried to use his powers but they weren't working. One of the men had taken out a piece of green meteor rock making Clark fall back onto the floor. The man came over and tapped the meteor rock on his chest. 

"Where is Emma?" Clark said weakly

"Don't worry Mr. Kent you will be joining your kid soon enough."

The four men picked Clark up and loaded him into the car. They brought him to where Lionel was. They carried him in through the door and put him on a glass table where they tied him down and pulled up the glass case around him. They pushed him into the room where Lionel was. 

"Good work you guys can go now."

Lex stared at the glass and went over to it Clark was in it staring at him with these evil eyes.

"Now son have you changed your mind about this we could be heroes with the information from the two of them." 

"Yeah you are right dad let me help you with this project." 

"That's my boy."

"So what now dad?"

"Miss. Sullivan should be coming here soon "

"Why are you bringing Chloe here?"

"She obviously knows about them whatever they don't tell m she will." 

"What makes you think that?"

"I'm holding the two people she loves the most. Why wouldn't she tell me?"

At that moment more men came in with Chloe and Gabe.

"Bring him into the next room leave the girl here."

So the man holding Gabe left and the man holding Chloe stayed put.

"Tie her up in the chair we need to start getting down to business."

The man did as he was told and Chloe stared at Lex and Lionel.

"What are you doing to them?"

"I just made them weak is all." 

"Leave them alone Lionel. I can't believe you are in on this too Lex."

"I won't leave them alone you know how much I could get from this."

"I'm not going to tell you anything."

"Oh really? What if say perhaps I did this." 

Lionel opened the glass case Emma was in picked her up and brought a gun up to her head.

"Now I am sure you will tell me everything you know Chloe because this gun is special it holds meteor rock bullets."

"How did you find out?"

"That is none of your business now start talking."

Chloe just stared at Lionel.

"Fine I will give you until the count of three and if you don't say anything then Emma here dies. One." Lionel pulled the trigger back some. "Two." He pulled it back more.

Then Lex tackled him hard and his father hit the floor and Emma landed beside him. Lionel got up quickly took the gun and hit Lex on the head with it. Lex fell back on the floor unconscious. Lionel grabbed Emma off the floor.

"Tie him up too I knew he had attachment issues."

The man came over to Lex and dragged his body onto a chair and tied him up. Suddenly Lionel's phone rang. He answered it.

"Hello...you need me now? ...fine I will be in as fast as I can." Lionel hung up his phone and stared at Chloe. "Well I guess we will finish this later I have a meeting."

Lionel put Emma back into the glass cage and locked it with a numbered code.

"Guard the door Andrew." 

The man followed Lionel out the door leaving Chloe alone with everyone who was unconscious. It was then that she noticed the blood near where Emma was. 'He must've taken it from her. The only way he could have of done that was to use the meteor rock. Which means it is inside of her, slowly killing her.' Chloe tried to get herself undone from the chair knowing that Emma was going to die soon if she didn't get the meteor rock out of her. But she didn't know where it was the only person that could find that out was Clark. Chloe kept trying to get the rope free from around her hands but she was cutting them and making her arms bleed. She pushed through the pain she needed to save her family. After awhile Chloe gave up it was useless the rope was too tight to get undone and she was just doing more damage to herself. She noticed that lex start to move where Lionel had hit him was a big red spot but there was no blood. Lex opened his eyes and remember what had happened. He stared at Chloe.

"Where is my dad?"

"He left awhile ago for a meeting."

"We have to get out of here."

"Your going to help us?" 

"The only reason I told my dad I was going to help was to try and save them."

"Well how do we get out of here?" 

"I have a knife in my pocket. I just need to get it." 

Lex tried to adjust himself in the chair in order to get into his back pocket. He pressed his fingers closer to his pants trying to reach the knife that he could feel was sticking out some. He grabbed it with two fingers and moved it so his whole hand was around it. He carefully undid the ropes around him and got out of the chair. He went over to Chloe and undid her bloody ropes. She had huge gashes in both of her arms. Once Chloe was freed he went over to Emma's glass cage. He stared at the numbers on the key pad.

"Do you know what the code is Lex?"

"No."

"We have to hurry there is meteor rock in Emma that is killing her."

Lex stared at Emma's face it had gotten paler since the last time and he knew Chloe was right but there was no telling what would happen if he typed in the wrong code.

Lex thought about what his dad could've made the code.

"Lex hurry." Chloe pleaded

"I'm trying Chloe I just don't know what will happen if i type in the wrong code."

"Well isn't there something your birth date maybe or his."

"No he doesn't care about me enough for that."

"Well pick something."

"What if it is wrong?"

"Than take that risk we have to get them out."

"Chloe do you understand what you are asking me to do."

"I am not going to lose Emma or Clark so just type in a stupid code Lex."

"Fine." 

Lex typed in the first number that he could think of and alarms started going off. Lex kept typing in different ones until he found one that worked the guard who ad been at the door burst into the room Chloe punched him and he hit the wall and fell unconscious. Lex opened Emma's glass cage and picked her up he gave her to Chloe and went over to Clark's typing in the same code for some odd reason his father had picked 5556. After Lex got Clark's cage open Clark made himself get out. Lex pushed the cage away knowing it had meteor rock in it. Clark stared at him he still looked mad. Alarms were still going off no one had any idea of when they would get stopped. 

"Come on we need to get out of here." Lex told them 

"But Emma needs to get the meteor rock out."

"We don't have time just wait."

Clark got the dog out from the cage she was in and they all left and got in Lex's car. He drove them to the mansion.

"Why are we going here?" Clark asked

"Because it is where my father least expects for me to take you."

Chloe ran her hand over Emma. Emma was still pale and she didn't look good. Clark stared at Emma.

"Clark you have to get the meteor rock out now. I don't know how much longer she can handle it in her system."

"Okay."  
Clark took Emma from Chlo and x rayed her and found the meteor rock in her arm. He ran his hand over it and used his heat vision to burn her skin since it was weak there the skin opened and Clark pinched her skin until the piece of meteor rock came out. He gave it to Chloe who threw it out the window. Lex pulled into the mansion and everyone got out. Lex brought them into his study.

"I will bring you up to Emma's room you will have to stay up there until I tell you everything is okay my father might come soon."

"Okay." Chloe said

Lex led them up to Emma's room and Clark, Chloe, and Emma went in Lilly was with them. Chloe laid Emma down on the bed she was still pale and she was still bleeding from her burn.

"Clark go get something to stop the bleeding."

"She shouldn't still be bleeding."

"Well she is."

Clark went into the adjoining bathroom and got a towel. He wrapped it around Emma's arm He ran his hand over her head she was burning up sweat was streaming down her face. Chloe stared at Clark she looked nervous. 

"Go get a cold washcloth Chloe."

Clark stared at Emma's weak body he wondered why she was still so weak they had got all the meteor rock out. But had it stayed in her for too long? Clark hoped it wasn't too late to save Emma.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

Chloe came back into the room and stared at Emma she hated seeing her so sick. Chloe gave Clark the cold washcloth and he put it on her head. Emma opened her eyes and stared at Clark.

"Hey how are you feeling?" Clark asked

"I hurt."

"Where?" 

"All over."

"Where does it hurt the most?"

"In my tummy."

Emma closed her eyes again. Clark pulled up her shirt and ran his hand over her stomach there was a huge rash on it. Clark could hear the fighting between Lionel and Lex with his superhearing. Clark picked up Emma and headed towards the door. 

"Clark where are you going? Lex said to stay here."

"I know but I will never get answers if Lionel leaves."

Clark ran down the stairs and Chloe followed him. Lionel and Lex were fighting when they got downstairs. Clark laid Emma on the couch and ran up to Lionel he clutched his throat and threw him against the wall.

"What the hell did you do to her?"

"What do you mean Clark?"

"I mean you did something to her. She has a rash on her stomach and it is killing her."

"Oh that."

"What the hell is it Lionel?"

"Like it matters she will be dead soon."

Lionel pulled out the meteor rock he had n his coat and held it up to Clark. Clark released his grip on Lionel's throat and drew back from Lionel. Lex came up to his dad and grabbed the rock from his hand and put it into his desk. Clark stared at Emma who was still in pain.

"Daddy." she cried

Clark went over to Emma and ran his hand over her face.

"What is it baby?"

"Make it stop." 

"I'm trying baby."

Emma fell back into a deep sleep. Clark stared at Lionel.

"She is only five Lionel just tell me what the hell you did to her." Clark was crying now he couldn't help it. His daughter was dying right in front of him and he felt helpless.

"I am not going to tell you Clark."

Lex got a gun from his desk and pointed it at Lionel.

"You better tell me what the hell you did to her." Lex told him

"Or what Lex you will kill me?"

"Yes."

"You are too weak for that besides you kill me and you will never know how to save Emma."

"Why don't you just tell us Lionel haven't you done enough damage?" Chloe asked him she was crying too and she couldn't stop seeing Emma like this was killing her.

Lionel just stared at them.

"Lex knows what I used to do that to her let's see if he can remember what it is before she dies."

Lex stared at his father he didn't know what he meant he had never heard of anything that did this. Lex thought hard and wondered what his father had access to. Then he remembered the serum that had been made with meteor rock it wouldn't show any trace in someones system at least in the animals he had tested. He had named it green 101.

"You used green 101 on her? We don't even know the results of that on humans only animals.

"Well I guess we know what it does now."

"Lex what is green 101?" Clark asked

"It is a serum made of meteor rock he must've injected her with it." 

"How do you cure it?"

"There is a plant called winter glory in Africa it cured all the animals I'm not sure if it will cure her though."

In an instant Clark was gone and in a few seconds he was back with the winter glory in his hand.

"Now what?"  
"Cut it open and rub the stuff that is inside on her rash."

Clark did as he was told. But the rash wasn't going away Chloe couldn't handle it anymore she fell apart.

"Chloe go upstairs." Clark told her

But Chloe shook her head no. 

"Chloe please just go upstairs I will find some way to help her now go."

Chloe left she knew that she couldn't stay in the room any longer anyway. Clark stared at Lex.

"Is there anything else Lex?"

"Not that I know of."

Clark stared at Emma he noticed that she was no longer breathing he panicked at first then started doing CPR on her.

"You can't die on me." Clark told her while pushing against her stomach. "You have to fight this." Clark told her again. Tears were streaming down his cheeks. He kept going with CPR for ten minutes but nothing changed. Clark cried and stared at Lex. Lex's eyes looked sad.

"Is she dead?" he asked sadness apparent in his voice.

"Yes." Clark said he stared at Emma

Emma then started coughing she sat up on the couch and stared at Clark. Clark stared at her for a minute amazed at what had just happened. Then he picked her up off the couch and held her.

"Thank god." he said as he held her tight

He stared at he stomach and the rash was gone. 

"I'm okay daddy."

The cops came into Lex's study.

"You called the cops on me Lex?" Lionel asked

"Yes I did dad."

"For what?"

"For kidnapping and for attempted murder." 

"You can't prove that I did either of those things." 

"Yeah I can I hacked into your computer system and got the tapes from your computer. You should've disconnected the camera you had in Emma's room because it shows you going in there and putting the shot of green 101 in her."

"You can't do this Lex you will expose their secrets if you do."

"No I don't think so there is no sound on them no one will ever know."

"Well you did forget one thing Lex you all were so buy trying to save Emma that you left Gabe behind."

"What did you do to him dad?" 

"Nothing I couldn't I had to find Clark and Emma first." 

"We found Gabe Mr. Luthor he will be waiting at his home for everyone." One of the cops said

"Good thank you now please take my father away and here is the tapes I down loaded them unto a disk." Lex handed the disk to one of the police officers and they handcuffed Lionel and took him away.

Lex came over to Clark and Emma.

"Are you all better now Emma?" Lex asked her

"Yes."

"Here Lex why don't you take her and I will go tell Chloe she is alright."

"Okay."

Lex took Emma from Clark and watched as Clark went up the stairs. Clark came into the room where Chloe was she was still crying. Clark went over to Chloe and sat down next to her.

"Chloe everything is okay."

"Emma is okay?"

"Yes she is fine Chloe."

"She isn't sick anymore?"

"No I got the cure she is better now."

"Can I see her?"

"Of course you can."

Clark took Chloe downstairs. Lex and Emma were sitting next to each other on the couch talking. When Emma saw Chloe she ran over to her and Chloe picked her up and held her tight. 

"I love you mommy."

"I love you too Emma." 

Clark smiled at them they had such a close bond and he couldn't help but feel jealous even though Emma and him were getting closer Emma had a stronger bond with Chloe and it was because she had been there throughout Emma's life. Chloe sat Emma down on the ground. 

"Why don't you go upstairs and get Lilly, Emma then we can go home."

"Okay mommy."

Emma went up the stairs. Clark and Chloe stared at Lex.

"Thank you Lex for saving Emma and Clark and telling Clark how to save Emma." Chloe told him

"Your welcome."

"Yes thank you Lex if it weren't for you Emma might be dead." Clark said

"If it weren't for you Clark then we wouldn't have of gotten the cure very fast. We both saved her by working together. I know we both have our differences and I'm sorry you felt like you couldn't trust me with your secret but I swear I will never tell anyone about you or Emma." 

"Thanks Lex that means a lot." Clark said

"You can see Emma whenever you want to Lex I'm sorry I told you, you couldn't before."

"I pushed you Chloe I understand why you wouldn't let me see her. I saw her on her birthday though just so you both know. I couldn't help it I had to give her a birthday present."

"It's okay lex I understand." Chloe said 

Emma came running back down the stairs with Lilly in her arms.

"Say goodbye to Lex sweetheart so we can go home." Chloe said  
Emma went over to Lex and gave him a hug.

"Bye Lex."

"Bye Emma you be good okay?"

"Okay." 

"We will see you later Lex." Chloe said

"Yeah and I hope that maybe you will come to Chloe and I's wedding we would love to have you there."

"You two are engaged that is great congratulations."

"Thank you we will be sure to send you an invite." Chloe said

"Bye." Clark and Emma said

"Bye." Lex told them

Chloe, Clark, Emma, and Lilly left the mansion and realized that they didn't have a car. 

"Do you think you can super speed home Emma?" Clark asked her

"I don't know."

"Just follow me okay?" 

"Okay daddy."

Clark picked up Chloe and started to take off making sure Emma who was holding Lilly was behind him. She was and he started going faster and Emma kept up with him. Then they got back to the Sullivan's house and Clark dropped off Chloe. 

"I should really go to the barn so mom doesn't worry I will see you both tomorrow."

"Okay bye Clark."

Chloe gave him a passionate kiss and smiled at him. Clark smiled back at her.

"Ew do you really have to do that around me?" Emma asked

"Yes." Clark told her "Come here." Clark said as he knelt down and put his arms out. Emma ran over to him and his arms instantly wrapped around her and picked her up. He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you Emma."

"I love you too Daddy. Thanks for saving me today."

"Your welcome I will see you later okay?"

"Okay." Emma gave Clark a kiss on the cheek then he sat Emma down.

"Bye I love you both." 

"We love you too." Chloe said

Clark sped away from them.

"Mommy when you and daddy gt married will we all live together?"

"Yes why?"

"Because I don't like it when daddy has to leave I like it when he tucks me into bed and reads me stories."

"I like it when he is here too and soon he will be."

"How soon?"

"I'm not sure. Now let's go see grandpa okay."

"Okay."

Chloe and Emma walked into the house with Lilly trailing after them and were greeted by a big hug from Gabe.

"Hi dad I am glad you are okay."

"I am glad you two are okay to I didn't know what I was going to do if I lost one of you."

"We are fine dad. Sorry we left you behind."

"It's no big deal I know you had to get Clark and Emma out of there."

"Why didn't you ever tell me about Clark's and Emma's powers?"

"I don't know I guess I was just afraid you wouldn't accept them." 

"I would never reject them."

"I know that now I'm sorry I never told you."

"It's okay Chloe I love you and I want you to be happy."

"Thanks dad. Come on Emma let's go tuck you into bed you look tired and you have had a ruff day."

"Okay mommy."

"I am going to go to bed too dad so goodnight"

"Goodnight."

Chloe and Emma with Lilly following them and they all went up to Emma's room where Chloe read Emma a story and then tucked her in and placed Lilly next to her. It was early but they had had a tough day. Chloe went into her room and was surprised to be greeted by Clark.

"Clark what are you doing here?"

"I couldn't stay away I am going to go see Emma real quick and then I will be right back."

"Okay."

Clark went into Emma's room. When he got home he realized that it had been the first time Emma had ever told him that she loved him. He went over to the side of her bed and ran his fingers over her face. She opened her eyes and stared at him. 

"Hey Emma."

"Hi daddy."

"I will let you sleep I just wanted to see you."

"Okay love you daddy goodnight."

"Love you too."

Clark watched as she rolled over to her side. He left her room and went back into Chloe's room. She was already under the covers and had her eyes closed. Clark laid down in the bed next to her.

"I didn't come all this way just to have you sleep on me."

"You didn't come from very far."

"So wake up I want to talk to you about some things."

Chloe opened her eyes and stared at Clark.

"What do you need to talk about?"

"When we are going to get married. Where we are going to live. Things like that."

"Clark can't we talk about that in the morning?" 

"No we need to talk about them now. I can't stand being away from you and Emma any longer I need to be able to be with you both every night."

Clark ran his fingers over Chloe's cheek she did look tired but he wanted to know when they could start being a true family.

"We want you here too Clark but I don't know when I want to get married to you. I'm tired."

"I know you are but please let's figure out something."

"Fine what is the date today?"

"Today is the 15 of May." 

"Then why don't we get married in a month from today." 

"A month?"

"What Clark you can't wait a month?" 

"No I was thinking more like a week. Then we can get someone to watch Emma and go off on our honeymoon for a week and then we can come back to wherever we are going to live."

"Clark don't you think that all of this is sudden?"

"No I am in love with you and I want to be with you."

"I do too I just don't want to rush things."

"We are only going to have a small wedding anyway."

"Why does it have to be small?"

"Isn't that what you have always dreamed about having a small wedding with just friends and family at a small church in Metropolis?"

"Yeah I have had the church picked out since I was five and the guy since I was 14."

"Am I the guy you always dreamed of marrying?"

"Yes it was always you in my dream."

"Then why don't we make your dream come true?"

"In a week?"

"Yes in a week."

"But we don't have a house."

"I can build us one in two days." 

"Where are we going to live?"

"On the farm we have an acre of land that is about a mile off from my mom's place that isn't being used I can build one there. Just the way we want it."

"We have to have at least 2 bedrooms."

"No I think we should have at least 6 bedrooms."

"Why?" 

"You don't want more kids?"

"I don't know I've never thought about it."

"Well just in case we should have extra rooms."

"Okay and we will need a master bath for us maybe with a nice jacuzzi?"

"Where am I going to find the money to do that?"

"I don't know where are you going to find the money to even build this house?"

"I will figure out something."

"Okay can I go back to sleep now?"

"Are we agreed that we will get married in a week?" 

"Yes."

"Then yes you can go to sleep." 

"Good."

Chloe rested her head on Clark's chest and fell fast asleep dreaming about their wedding that would soon become reality.

Chloe, Lana, and Emma were dress shopping. It was two days after Clark and Chloe decided to get married in a week. Chloe had called Lana to come help her pick out a wedding dress because she needed someone to hep her. Chloe came out of the dressing room wearing a strapless dress. Chloe stared at Lana uncertainly.

"Chloe you look gorgeous in that dress."

"Then how come I feel so ugly?"

"You aren't ugly. Clark is going to love and I defiantly love that dress." 

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Emma what do you think?"

"I like that dress too mommy."

"Maybe once it is fitted right it will feel better." Chloe said

At that moment Lex came in through the door. Lex came over to them. 

"Wow Chloe you look stunning." Lex said

"See Chloe I told you that was the one."

"Yeah but I can't afford it. It's 1,499 dollars where am I going to come up with that kind of money in five days?"

"Don't worry about it, it's covered." Lex told her

"Lex I can't let you pay for my dress."

"Consider it my wedding present. I will buy Emma's dress too and are you going to be in the wedding Lana?" 

"Yes she is. I was going to ask you today if you wanted to be my maid of honor."

"I would be honored but Lex I think I can afford my own dress."

"You sure?"

"Yeah it's no problem."

"Emma sweetheart why don't you go try on the dresses that we picked out for you."

"Okay mommy but can you help me?"

"Of course."

Chloe and Emma went into the dressing room. Emma tried on five dresses before they found the perfect flower girl dress for her. Lex paid for both of the dresses and told Chloe that he was going to take Emma for awhile because her and Clark had to go see a wedding planner. So Emma went with Lex. Lana went back to her apartment and Chloe drove to where Lex had told her to go. It was the church where she has always dreamed of getting married in. She walked into the church where Clark and the wedding planner where sitting in a pew.

"Chloe this is Janet."

"Nice to meet you."

Chloe shook hands with Janet.

"Alright so what colors do you want to be in the wedding?"

"Red and white I think that would be best." Chloe said

"Yeah I agree."

"Okay I can make up the bouquets tonight and I will have the church decorated in red and white. Is there any particular way you want any decorations?" 

"Not really we aren't picky." Chloe said

"Alright I have some good ideas. Are you going to have a reception area?" 

"I don't know can we afford one?" Chloe asked Clark 

"Yes don't worry. I have a placed booked at a Luthorcorp building near here."

"Alright we can have red and white tablecloths on all of the tables and red and white streamers on the ceiling."

"That sounds good." Clark said

"Is Lex paying for all of this?" Chloe asked Clark

"Not entirely." Clark lied

"Clark we can't afford all of this."

"Lex said he didn't mind. He wants to help out." 

"Well if this is everything you two want I should be going." Janet said not wanting to be in the middle of an argument

"Yes that is everything." Clark said

"Okay then bye I will see you both on your wedding day."

Janet left the church leaving Chloe and Clark alone.

"Chloe I didn't think Lex paying for everything would matter."

"Well it does matter Clark just because we are friends with a billionaire doesn't mean we can turn to him to help us whenever we need money." 

"Lex doesn't mind and I swear that this and the house are the only things Lex is paying for."

"He is paying for our house too?"

"Yes. Chloe I will pay him back once I get the money but right now we need a place to live and I want our wedding to be the happiest day of our lives."

"I do too Clark I just don't want to relay on Lex for our financial needs." 

"But we have to just for now Chloe then we can do everything on are own."

"Just these two things that is it okay?"

"Okay." Chloe sighed there was no way she was going to get through Clark's barrier

"Okay now I got some blue prints so we can make plans for our new house."

"We are going to make blue prints here?"

"Why not?"

"Okay fine what do you have planned."

"Well I figured we could have two floors with a basement and a attic."

"What floor are we going to have our room on?"

"It doesn't matter to me I was wondering if you had a preference."

"I have always had my bedroom on the second floor so I guess we could put it there."

"Okay and we can put the kitchen on the bottom floor and the dinning room off of that. Then in the basement I thought we could make a play area for Emma. Upstairs we are going to have seven bedrooms one for us one for Emma and the rest we can use for guest rooms for right now. Off of our bedroom we are going to have a master bathroom with a jacuzzi. We are going to have two others bathrooms upstairs and downstairs there will be two more. How does that all sound?"

"Amazing."

Clark had been drawing the plans out while he was telling Chloe everything.

"Good downstairs we will also have a living room downstairs and a big office for us. Do you want anything else on the house?"

"A nice open porch that would be nice."

"Okay anything else?"

"Not that I can think of."

"Alright the attic we can just use for storage."

Clark finished the blue print.

"What color do you want the house to be?" 

"Yellow with a white porch."

"Like my moms?" 

"Yeah I like the color."

"Okay I will get the materials today and start building it should be done before the wedding."

"Great I guess we won't be seeing a lot of you then?"

"I will still be around Chloe I just have to work hard for the next few days then we can be together."

"Okay." 

"You should go pick Emma up from Lex's and I will stop by later tonight before Emma's bedtime so I can read her a story." 

"Okay I will tell her."

"Okay bye my love." 

Clark kissed Chloe.

"Bye Clark I love you." 

"Love you too."

Clark sped off and Chloe got into her car and picked Emma up from Lex's then they went back home. Gabe wasn't home when they got there.

"Why don't you go get some pajamas and then you can take a bath."

"Okay mommy." 

Emma went up the stairs and got some pajamas. Chloe got her bath ready and got a towel out for her. Then Chloe went into the kitchen and found some stuff to make for dinner. Emma came down the stairs.

"Your bath is ready Emma and did Lex feed you lunch?"

"Yeah we had pizza."

"Okay go take a bath I will make some dinner."

"Alright."

Emma went into the bathroom while Chloe made dinner. Emma came out of the bathroom just as Chloe was getting dinner on the table.

"Is daddy coming over tonight?"

"Yes he told me to tell you that he is going to read a story tonight so you don't have to go to bed until he gets here unless it is really late."

"Okay." 

Chloe and Emma sat down and ate their dinner. Chloe had made spaghetti for them.

"Thanks mommy but I probably should have had a bath after I ate this."

"Yeah you are right I wasn't thinking."

Chloe took a napkin and cleaned off Emma's face and noticed the spaghetti sauce all over her pajamas. 

"Why don't you go put on clean pajamas and throw these in the wash. Then we can watch a movie or something."

"Okay mommy."

Emma ran up the stairs and put on new pajamas and came back downstairs and went into the living room.

"Want to watch 101 dalmatians?" Chloe asked

"Sure."

Chloe put the movie in and sat down on the couch and Emma sat on her lap. They watched for awhile until Gabe got home then Chloe let Emma finish watching the movie while she talked with her dad.

"Hey dad."

"Hey Chloe."

"How was work?" 

"Alright why?"

"I don't know."

"So how are you doing with all of this wedding planning?"

"Okay I think we got it all covered."

"How are you affording all of it?"

"Lex."

"Lex is paying for everything?"

"Yeah he offered Clark accepted."

"You don't like this idea do you?"

"I like Lex I just hate that he is paying for everything because Clark and I can't afford it."

"Clark is just trying to make you happy."

"I know he is and I told him that it was okay. I know all he wants is the best for us."

"Emma seems to be getting along better with him."

"Yeah I am glad that she isn't mad at him anymore."

"Me too."

Gabe and Chloe talked for awhile and then Clark came. When Clark came in Emma ran into his arms.

"Well hi munch kin."

"Hi daddy I missed you."

"I missed you too."

Chloe came over to Clark.

"Hey Chloe."

"Hey Clark."

Chloe gave Clark a hug and a quick kiss on the lips since Emma was still in his arms.  
"Daddy can you read me that story now mommy said you would."

"Yes of course you are tired already?" 

"Yeah."

"Okay I will be back down in awhile Chloe."

"Okay."

Clark took Emma upstairs and sat her down on her bed.

"What story do you want me to read to you?"

"The Velveteen Rabbit."

"That is a long story."

"I can stay awake."

"Okay." 

Clark went over and got out the book. He sat down in the chair next to her bed and started to read when Emma interrupted him. 

"Daddy can I see the pictures?"

"This is the only place to sit."

"You can sit next to me." Emma said as she moved over on her bed giving Clark room. Clark went over and sat down next to Emma and he started reading again.

The time passed and Chloe wondered where Clark was he said he would be down in a while but it had been an hour since he had gone upstairs. Chloe didn't think any story took that long. So she went up the stairs and peeked into Emma's room her light was still on. Chloe stared over at the bed where Clark and Emma were both asleep. Clark had his arms wrapped around Emma. Chloe smiled she didn't want to wake up either of them so she just turned off the light.

Clark woke up in the morning with Emma in his arms. He must've fallen asleep while he was reading Emma a story. He had been extremely tired last night because of all the work he was doing on the house. Their house would be finished in a few more days. Clark felt Emma stir and he watched as she turned her face so it was close to his and after a few seconds she opened her eyes.

"Good morning."

"Good morning daddy."

Clark smiled at Emma and she smiled back. 

"Did you sleep well last night?"

"Yes I slept a lot better than all the other nights."

"How come?"

"I always feel safe when I am with you or mommy."

"I'm glad you feel safe with me."

"Is mommy up now?"

"I don't know why don't we go see."

"Okay."

Clark and Emma got up and went downstairs. They went into the kitchen where Chloe was sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper. She put it down once she saw Clark and Emma.

"Well good morning my sleepy heads."

"Its not that late Chloe."

"I know but I never wake up before you two."

"Well there is a first time for everything."

"Yeah I guess."

"I hate to leave you two but I have to go do barn chores."

"Is that all you are going to do?"

"Maybe."

"Clark don't over work yourself on our house I know you are strong and can get things done fast but don't wear yourself out."

"Don't worry Chloe I won't."

Clark picked up Emma and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Emma I will try and come back tonight okay?"

"Okay bye daddy I love you."

"I love you too."

Clark sat Emma down and he went over to Chloe. They kissed each other passionately.

"If you do come back tonight try not to fall asleep reading Emma a story although you two looked so cute together."

"Alright I will try not to."

"I love you Clark."

"Love you too Chloe bye."

"Bye Clark."

Clark left the house and sped off. Chloe smiled at Emma.

"So did you sleep well last night?"

"Yes."

"Good now lets go get you dressed."

"Okay."

Chloe took Emma upstairs and put her new clothes on.

"Mommy?"

"Hmm." 

"Why is daddy building a house all by himself I thought you usually get other people to help you."

"Well usually you do but daddy is different and some people can't handle that." 

"But I am different too."

"Yes and you need to have a lot of trust in a person before you tell them your secret." 

"So I have to lie to some people?"

"Yes sometimes it will be hard but I know you can do it."

"Okay." 

The doorbell rang so Chloe went down the stairs to answer it. Chloe opened the door and Lex strode in.

"Hi Lex."

"Hey Chloe is Clark here?"

"No I think he is at the barn." 

"Okay I was just going to ask him something."

"Alright do you want to stay or do you have to go find him?"

"I think I can stay for awhile."

"Okay I will go make some coffee Emma is upstairs if you want to say hi to her."

"Alright." 

Chloe went into the kitchen and Lex went up the stairs and knocked on Emma's door. He heard her say come in and so he opened the door and walked in. Emma was playing with her toys and hadn't even notice that person who had walked in was Lex.

"What are you not happy to see me?" Lex asked

Emma stared at him and smiled.

"I thought you were mommy."

She got up and ran over to Lex and gave him a hug.

"Well I guess you missed me."

"Yes I did. Why are you here?"

"Well I was looking for your dad so your mom asked me to stay for awhile." 

"Oh daddy is at the barn."

"Yeah I know. You didn't tell them anything about what I told you when you came over yesterday did you?"

"No I can keep secrets."

"I know but sometimes you tell them."

"Well I didn't I promise."

"Good."

Chloe called Lex down for coffee and they all talked at the table. Lex left after awhile. 

The days past by quickly and two days before Clark and Chloe were going to get married Clark had came over and told them that their house was all ready and that he wanted them both to see it. So they were all in Clark's truck on their way to their new house. Clark pulled up into the driveway for his house and kept going along the new part of the driveway until they reached the house. Chloe stared at the yellow house with the white porch just like she had asked for. Everyone got of the truck.

"This is our house?" Emma asked

"Yes and you guys haven't even seen the good parts yet come on."

Chloe and Emma followed Clark into the house. Chloe was amazed when she entered the house everything was beautiful and she couldn't believe that Clark had done all of this in just a few days. Clark led them into the kitchen everything in the house was furnished and colored coated to match everything. The kitchen was blue and white.

"So do you like it?"

"Clark this is amazing."

"This isn't even the best room."

"Its still amazing this must've cost a lot."

"Hey Lex got all the furniture and sent it all here. Now come on let's go see more."

Clark showed Emma and Chloe the dinning room, his and Chloe's office, and the living room. Emma enjoyed the living there was a huge flat screen TV on the wall and she couldn't wait to watch a movie on it. Clark then took them down into the basement where the playroom was. Toys were everywhere and Emma loved her new playroom. Clark and Chloe let Emma have fun in her playroom while he took Chloe upstairs to their room. He opened the door to reveal their room. Everything was covered in red her favorite color. They had a balcony off of their room which had a great view of a flower garden that Clark had obviously planted.

"Do you like it?"

"Clark I love it. I love everything in this house."

"I'm glad."

Chloe opened the door that led to their bathroom where the jacuzzi was and everything was marble she couldn't believe how beautiful their new home was she couldn't wait to move in. Clark stared at Chloe he knew that she was in love with everything just by the expressions on her face. He was glad he had done a good job. Emma had come into the room and stared at everything.

"I like this room." Emma said

"I'm glad do you want to see your room now?"

"Yes."

"Okay Chloe are you going to come or are you going to stay here in your trance."

"I will stay here."

"Alright come on Emma."

Clark led Emma to a room down the hall and opened her door.

"Now you have Lex to thank for this room he picked out everything."

Clark turned on the light and Emma was amazed by her room it was bright yellow and had horses and lilies all over the walls. Her bed cover matched the walls and she loved her new room.

"I love my room." Emma said

"I'm glad just think in two more days we will all be living here together for the first time."

"I can't wait."

"Me either. I think we are going to have a hard time getting mommy out of the bedroom what do you think?"

"Yeah. I can't believe you built all of this."

"Me either I worked really hard to get this done before mommy and I get married."

"Thank you for everything daddy."

"Your welcome but when you get a brother or a sister you have to share the playroom."

"Mommy is going to have a baby?"

"Maybe she is would you like to have a brother or a sister?"

"Yeah I guess so it could be fun sometimes."

"Okay."

After spending some more time at the house. Chloe finally got pulled away from the house and they all went back to Gabe's.

Clark and Chloe put Emma to bed and then they went into Chloe's room.

"So do you want to start moving yours and Emma's stuff into the house tomorrow?"

"Sure its not like it will take that long with you around."

"I'm sure Emma wouldn't mind helping either."

"I can't believe that we are going to get married in two days."

"Me either. But I can't wait." 

Clark and Chloe got into their bed and Chloe rested her head on Clark's chest.

"You know you can't be here tomorrow night right?"

"What? Why not?"

"It is bad luck to see the Bride before the wedding Clark. I think you can spend one night at your mom's."

"Alright but I will miss you." 

"I will miss you too but after tomorrow night we can spend plenty of nights together."

"Yeah I know. You don't mind if we don't have a honey moon right? Because with all that Lex has done I have a lot to pay back."

"I don't mind Clark just being with you is enough."

"Maybe we can do one later or something."

"It doesn't matter to me I just want to be with you."

Clark smiled at Chloe he kissed her.

"I love the house Clark it is amazing."

"Thanks. I worked hard on it."

"I can tell."

"Can we talk about something Chloe?"

"Sure what?"

"Do you want another kid?"

"I don't know."

"Emma says she wouldn't mind having a brother or a sister."

"She did? When did she tell you that?"

"Today we were talking about it. Plus I made all those extra rooms we have to fill them." 

"Clark I am not having six kids."

"Well how about just one more."

"Why don't we decide this after the wedding?"

"Okay but I have already decided I am just waiting for you."

"Just give me some time to think about it okay?"

"Okay."

"Goodnight Clark." 

"Goodnight Chloe."

Chloe fell asleep on Clark and awhile after Clark fell asleep.

In the morning everyone was packing Chloe and Emma's things and Clark and Emma were taking them to their new house. The packing only took two hours. Then Chloe and Clark said their goodbyes to each other and then Clark left. Lana came over to Gabe's house to spend the night so that they could all get ready together in the morning. Clark had asked Lex to be his best man and Lex accepted. Chloe was really excited and when it was time to go to bed she couldn't she laid awake for hours it seemed she didn't fall asleep until one in the morning and then she had to wake up five hours later. When they had all gotten up the all got their hair done and Lana and Chloe put their makeup on. Each of them put on their dresses and Gabe put his tux on. He was going to have to give Chloe away. He was happy that Chloe was finally going to marry the man she loved and he was sad that Chloe would no longer need him as much as she used to but he knew that Chloe would always need him just not as a major worry wort father. Instead he would just be the minor worry wort father. Everyone was ready so they all drove to the church which was decorated like Chloe and Clark had wanted. Lana and Chloe went into another room while Emma went off to find Clark. Emma was walking through the hall with Gabe when she ran into a leg. She looked up at who she had walked into and stared at Lex. Lex smiled at her.

"You need to watch where you are going."

"Sorry Lex."

"Its okay."

"Where is daddy?"

"He is getting dressed he will be out in a minute."

"Okay." 

"You wait for daddy Emma Lex and I are going to go make sure everything is ready." said Gabe

"Alright."

Emma waited outside the room where Clark was in. He came out a minute later.

"Hi daddy."

"Hey Emma. You look beautiful."

"You like my dress?"

"Yes I love your dress."

"Good then you will like mommy's even more. She thinks it doesn't look good on her though."

"Why does she think that?"

"Lana says it is just nerves."

"Oh I will make sure to tell her she looks gorgeous then."

"Good. So when do we start?"

"In a little bit."

"Then where are we going?"

"We are going to a small wedding reception."

"Is Grandma coming?"

"She is already here. She is getting ready."

"Grandpa is sad." 

"Why is grandpa sad?"

"He doesn't want mommy and I to move out."

"All dads don't want their kids to move out."

"Will you be sad when I leave."

"Of course."

"Okay I better go with mommy now bye daddy."

"Bye." 

Emma took off and went into the room where Chloe and Lana were. Chloe stared at Emma as she came in.

"Emma where have you been?"

"I want to see daddy and he looks very handsome."

"I'm glad he looks handsome."

"Okay well what do I do?"

"Stay here for awhile."

"Okay when does the wedding start."

"Fifteen more minutes do you think you can wait that long?"

"I can try." 

"Good."

Chloe, Lana, and Emma all sat and talked for awhile and then Gabe came in and told them it was time to get ready. They all left the room and Lana and Emma took their place on the Church steps on the other side of Clark and Lex. Martha was out in the pews along with a few other friends Clark and Chloe had invited. The organ started to play here comes the bride and everyone in the pews stood up and watched as Chloe and Gabe started making their way down the aisle. Once they were at the end of the aisles the paster asked "Who gives this woman to this man." and a teary eyed Gabe said "I do." Then he kissed Chloe's cheek and went to stand next to Lex. Clark stared at Chloe she was so beautiful. Chloe was smiling at Clark and Clark was smiling back he had never felt so happy all the excitement and happiness was running through him and it was a great feeling. Chloe came up to the altar and Clark took Chloe's hand and she faced him and smiled and he smiled back. Then they both faced the paster and said their vows. After an hour of the paster and them saying their vows the paster finally said "You may now kiss the bride." and Clark and Chloe shared the most passionate kiss they had ever had it was amazing both of their bodies shudder and heated up. Clark and Chloe finally pulled away from each other. Everyone was crying especially Gabe and Martha then the paster said "I introduce to you all for the first time Mr. And Mrs. Clark Kent." and everyone cheered. Chloe and Clark smiled and they took Emma's hand and they got their pictures taken with everyone then it was finally time to go to the reception. Everyone got food and ate fast then there was dances. One was for Chloe and Clark it was From This Moment On.

From this moment life has begun  
From this moment you were the one  
Right beside you is where I belong  
From this moment on

Clark took Chloe's hand and they went out to the dance floor and they danced real close together.  
"This is the happiest day of my life." Chloe told Clark

"Mine too."

From this moment I have been blessed  
I live only for your happiness  
And for your love I'd give my last breath  
From this moment on

"This song suites us so well." Chloe said 

"Yeah it does. I'm glad you picked this one out."

I give my hand to you with all my heart  
Can't wait to live my life with you can't wait to start  
You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you

"You look gorgeous by the way Chloe."

"You don't look too bad yourself."

From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment on

"I'm sorry I ever left you Clark."

"Chloe its okay we have gotten over that remember?"

"Yeah I know but I still feel bad."

You're the reason I believe in love  
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
All we need is just the two of us  
My dreams came true because of you

"My dreams sure did come true because of you. You gave me Emma and all the love I have ever needed and I am forever grateful for that." Chloe told Clark

"You did all the hard work with Emma and I am forever grateful for you too."

From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
From this moment   
I will love you as long as I live  
From this moment on  
You're from this moment

Clark and Chloe finished dancing and then they opened the dance floor to everyone for awhile. Chloe and Clark spent time with all of their friends and family. Then there was a song for all the father's and daughters. So Clark went over and got Emma.

"Want to dance with me?"

"I can't dance."

"Don't worry I will help you."

"Okay daddy."

So Clark took Emma out to the dance floor and Gabe and Chloe went out too. Clark told Emma to stand on his feet and they danced together.

There's two things I know for sure:  
She was sent from heaven and she's daddy's little girl  
As I drop to my knees by her bed at night  
She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes and I thank god for all the joy in my life  
Oh, but most of all  
For butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer;  
Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair;  
"Walk beside the pony daddy, it's my first ride."  
"I know the cake looks funny daddy, but I sure tried."  
In all that I've done wrong I know I must  
Have done something right to deserve a hug every morning  
And butterfly kisses at night

Emma smiled up at Clark

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too Emma."

Sweet sixteen today  
She's looking like her momma a little more every day  
One part woman, the other part girl  
To perfume and makeup from ribbons and curls  
Trying her wings out in a great big world

"I'm not sixteen yet daddy."

"I know but someday you will be."

"Yeah someday very far away."

But i remember butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer; sticking  
Little whit flowers all up in her hair.  
"I know how much you love me daddy, But if you  
Don't mind I'm only going to kiss you on the cheek this time."  
With all that I've done wrong I must have done  
Something right to deserve her love every morning  
And butterfly kisses at night

"I like this song daddy it is pretty."

"Yes it is."

"Are you and mommy going to go away after tonight?"

"No." 

All the precious time  
Like the wind, years go by  
Precious butterfly.  
Spread your wings and fly.  
She'll change her name today  
She'll make a promise and I'll give her away.  
Standing in the bride-room just staring at her.  
She asked me what I'm thinking and I said "I'm not  
Sure- I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl."  
She leaned over and gave me butterfly kisses with her momma there,  
Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair  
"Walk me down the aisle, Daddy-it's just about time."   
"Does my wedding gown look pretty, daddy? Daddy don't cry!" 

"One day will I have a wedding just like this?"

"Only if I approve of the guy you want to marry no one can marry my baby girl without permission from me."

"Okay daddy."

"You remember that."

"I will."

Oh, with all that I've done wrong I must have done something right  
To deserve your love every morning  
And Butterfly kisses- I couldn't ask god for more, man this is what love is.  
I know I gotta let her go, but I will always remember  
Every hug in the morning and butterfly kisses

The song ended and Clark and Emma finished dancing together. After the song ended Chloe and Clark were called over by Lex.

"I know you guys wanted to open your presents at your house but this one can't wait."

"Lex you have already given us so much." Chloe told him

"I know but this is nothing."

"Nothing?" Clark asked

"Just open it and there is no refunds so don't give it back to me you have to keep it."

"Fine. Chloe you can open it."

Chloe opened the envelope and there was two tickets for Italy and another piece of paper Chloe turned it over so she could look at it. It said free babysitting while you two go on your honeymoon. Chloe smiled. 

"Thanks Lex but really this is too much." Chloe said

"No it isn't."

"Face it Chloe he isn't going to take it back."

"I know thanks Lex. Thanks a lot for everything you have done and I am sure Emma will be happy that she gets to spend a week with you."

"I'm sure she will be. Now your limo is waiting outside for you to take you to the airport and then you can go to Italy. Clark told me that you had wanted to go there."

"Yes I did thanks Lex."

Chloe and Clark said goodbye to their family and friends and Emma. Then they went into the limo and went to the airport to have a honeymoon.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

**I want to finish this story so here is the last chapter I hope you all enjoyed this fic I am going to be really busy with finals at school so I have to end this fic now. **

Emma came into Lex's study. Lex stared at her.

"It is almost time for dinner why don't you go wash your hands."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes you do."

"Why?"

"Because you don't want your germy hands all over your food."

"Did you wash your hands?"

"Not yet. Quit stalling and go wash your hands."

"But Lex I don't know where the bathroom is."

"No buts and you know where the bathroom is. Get your little but upstairs and wash your hands."

"Fine but I'm not going to be happy about it."

"I don't care if your happy about it or not now get."

Emma left the room and stomped up to the bathroom she washed her hands and then came back downstairs into the study.

"Okay I washed them."

Lex came over to Emma.

"Let me smell."

Emma held up her hands to Lex's face and he smelled the sweet fragrance of soap.

"You are worse than mommy."

"Come on let's go eat."

"Wait did you wash your hands Mr?"

"Yes I did."

"I have to smell them."

Lex shook his head at her and let her smell his hands.

"Fine I believe you."

"You are way too much like your mother."

"Why does she smell your hands too?"

Lex laughed "No she doesn't."

Lex led Emma into the dining room where there was food already set. They both sat down to eat.

"When are mommy and daddy coming back?"

"You ask me this everyday. How many more days do you think they will be back in?"

"Two?" 

"Yes and I am sure they will be calling shortly. Since they call almost every two hours it seems."

"They worry about me."

"Yeah well nothing has happened yet"

"I know."

The phone rang and Emma sprang out of her chair. 

"Sit back down I will get it."

Emma sat back down in her chair and played with the food on her plate. Lex went into the other room and answered the phone.

"Hello Chloe."

"Hi Lex. What are you two up to?"

"We just sat down to have lunch. Wait a minute and I will get her."

"Alright." 

Lex went into the other room and gave the phone to Emma. 

"It's mommy." He whispered then he left the room he had to get some papers.

"Hi mommy."

"Hey Emma how are you?"

"Good."

"Are you and Lex having fun?"

"Yes but Lex is annoying."

"Why is Lex annoying?"

"You want to know what he does to me?" 

"Sure."

"He makes me wash my hands, eat all my vegetables, and makes my life difficult. He is worse than you are." 

"Well I'm sorry the Lex is so annoying you better be listening to him."

"I am."

Lex came back into the room and stared at Emma and he pointed at what was left on her plate. She hadn't eaten her beans and carrots.

"Eat them too." Lex told her

"I will."

"Okay." 

"Mommy he is making me eat icky vegetables again." 

"They are good for you sweetie now talk to daddy for a little bit."

"Okay."

"Hi Emma."

"Hi daddy."

"So Lex is annoying huh?"

"Yes very." 

"I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"Let me talk to Lex okay mommy and I love you."

"I love you both too."

Emma handed Lex the phone and he answered it. 

"Are you annoying my kid Lex?"

"I think she is annoying me."

"You are the one who gave us free baby sitting."

"I really shouldn't have of this kid is a monster."

"Hey!" Emma shouted at him

"Well I will let you go Clark you go have fun with Chloe."

"Alright bye Lex thanks for taking care of Emma."

"No problem. Little monster is mouthing goodbye."

"Tell little monster I say goodbye."

"I will."

Lex hung up the phone.

"Daddy said goodbye to you."

"Okay I ate all my vegetables."

"Good."

"Do you have to call me little monster?"

"Yes because you are one." 

"Fine I am going to give you a name to."

"And what would that be?"

"You're a big old badly."

"Are you really going to call me that?"

"If you keep calling me little monster then I will call you big old badly."

"Fine I will stop but only because I don't like the name you gave me." 

"I don't like the name you gave me either."

"What do you want to do now?"

"I don't know."

"We could play a game."

"What game because last time you asked if I wanted to play a game you didn't have any games that I had ever heard of."

"That's right. So what do you want to do?"

"I already told you I don't know."

"Well you are supposed to know."

"Why?"

"Little kids know everything."

"No we just think we do."

"So who knows everything then?"

"Mommy does maybe we should call her up and ask what we should do."

"I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Because we are not bothering your parents again."

"Then what are we supposed to do?" 

"No clue we have done tons of things this week."

"Yeah we wore ourselves out."

"I think you wore me out." 

"Yeah the zoo was fun I like going there."

"Why don't you go wake up Lilly we can go for a walk I'm sure she would like that."

"Okay I will."

Emma went upstairs and got Lilly then they all went for a walk. 

Two days later

"Emma they are here." Lex shouted

Emma ran down to Lex's study. 

"They are?"

"Yes."

"You aren't joking this time?"

"No."

The study doors opened and Clark and Chloe came in.

"Mommy, daddy."

Emma ran over to them and gave them both great big hugs.

"I missed you."

"We missed you too." Clark said

"We sure did why do you think we called so much?" Chloe said

"Lex said it was because you guys are worry worts."

Clark smiled at Lex.

"Thanks for the honeymoon and taking care of Emma." 

"It's no problem. I don't see how you two can put up with her though she can be so stubborn sometimes."

"Yeah she can. We hate to cut the visit short but it will be nice to go home thanks again Lex for everything." Chloe said

"No problem. Do you have your bag Emma?"

"Yes I will go get it."

Emma left and then came back with her bag. She ran over to Lex and gave him a hug.

"Thanks for letting me stay here."

"No problem my little monster."

"Bye big old badly."

"Emma that isn't nice." Chloe said 

"It is just a name I gave him since he calls me little monster."

"Yeah I don't mind." Lex said

"Bye Lex." Clark said

Then they all left and went home to their new house. Clark and Chloe wanted to tell Emma their good news but they knew they had to wait.

"I am never going to let you talk me into anything ever again Clark." 

"Aww come on Chloe it wasn't that bad."

"Wasn't that bad you try it and maybe you will change your mind." 

"Wasn't it worth it though Chloe?"

"Yeah it was worth it."

Chloe and Clark stared at their two new born sons. Once Chloe had been pregnant for two months they told everyone that they were going to have a new baby. It wasn't until six months later that Chloe and Clark found out that they were going to have twins. Clark had been overjoyed and Chloe had gotten a huge shock. She couldn't help but think how they were going to take care of three childeren how they were going to raise them and afford college. She was afraid that there wasn't going to be enough love to go around. But all of those thoughts were gone now Chloe was just happy that she had two healthy little boys and they both looked like Clark. When they had come out and Chlore got to see them she had cracked up laughing their faces looked like Clark's.

"So what are we going to name them?"

"I was thinking about Collin and Charles."

"Why did you pick names with Cs?"

"We have to keep the CK initals in the family."

"Emma doesn't have those initals." 

"We could always change her name."

"Clark!" 

"I'm just kidding I like Emma's name how did you come up with it?"

"I always dreamed about having a little girl named Emma."

"Well now you have one." 

"Yeah I sure do. So I was thinking we could make Collin's middle name John after your dad and we could make charles name Jerome after you."

"I'm sure dad would love that."

"Yeah he would."

"I love you Chloe thanks for giving us three beautiful kids."

"Your welcome and just remember it is hard work."

"I know."

"I'm really tired Clark."

"Well you should be it is midnight."

"Yeah the kids sure came late at night poor Emma fell asleep."

"Yeah but she can see them in the morning that is when everyone else is coming."

"Yeah."

Clark took the boys from Chloe and he gave them to the nurse who took them to the nursery. Clark stared at Chloe she was fast asleep so Clark went out side the room and picked up his sleeping daughter he held her on his lap and he fell asleep to. He knew he was going to need sleep because pretty soon he wasn't going to get any.

Clark was awoken at 8 in the morning by Lex. Clark stared down where Emma had been but she wasn't there.

"Don't worry Clark she is with Chloe." 

"Chloe is awake?"

"Yes and she is feeding the babies so I got kicked out so I figured I would wake you up."

"Thanks Lex."

"Their beautiful babies."

"Yeah."

"Aren't you just going to have so much fun when they come home?"

"Oh yeah we are all going to have a ball."

"You ever need any help you can call me."

"Alright Lex but shouldn't you be worrying about Kelly?"

"Kelly loves kids I am sure she will help too."

Lex and Kelly had been dating for awhile now and Lex had told Clark and Chloe that she might be the only person he had ever been involved with who didn't just want him for his money. Lex and Chloe hoped he was right and so far Kelly had been the best girlfriend Lex had ever chose. 

"So do you think they will get your abilities too?" 

"Probably there is a good chance of that."

"Yeah then you will have three kids flying around your house."

"I don't think they will be flying maybe super speeding."

"Well whatever they do you have your hands full."

"Yeah and Chloe says we are not having anymore she had only wanted two." 

"Well she got one more I'm sure she doesn't mind." 

"No she loves the boys."

Emma came back out of the room.

"Mommy says you can come back in now." 

"Ok we are coming." said Lex

Lex and Clark went into Chloe's room to spend more time with the boys.

Chloe was finally able to go into her room and get some sleep. Clark had left to go help some minors that were stuck in a mine tunnel. Chloe had just gotten all the kids asleep. The twins were getting bigger they had just celebrated their 1st birthday. Chloe had noticed something odd about the twins Collin was always getting buries from banging into stuff like most babies do but Charles who also banged into things had no buries like Collin did. Chloe was starting to wonder if Collin was going to be normal and Charles was going to have abilities like Emma and Clark. Chloe hot comfortable in her bed and as soon as she was in a deep sleep she heard one of the boys start to cry. Chloe grumbled and got up and went into the twin's room. Collin was crying tears were streaming down his cheeks.

"What's wrong honey?"

Collin lifted up his hand that was bleeding. Chloe picked up Collin and brought him into the bathroom were she put some medicine on his cut.

"Now can you go to sleep for mommy?"

Chloe brought Collin back into his room and laid him down in his crib she kissed his head and watched as he closed his eyes. Chloe went over to Charles and kissed his forehead the twins both looked like Clark but they had her eyes just like Emma looked like Chloe but Emma had Clark's eyes. She sighed and went back into her room and got back into bed. She closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep and she did for a few hours until she felt a rush of air and she instantly woke up. She smiled at Clark and he smiled back at her.

"Hey sweetheart."

"Hi."

Clark sat down on the bed and ran his hand over Chloe's face.

"You look so tired."

"I am tired the boys didn't fall asleep until ten and then at twelve Collin woke me up because he cut his hand on something."

"He got hurt again?"

"Yeah let's face it we have two kids with abilities and one normal kid."

"We will get through it we always get through everything."

"Yeah now would you go to sleep I am extremely tired."

"Yes and don't worry about waking up early I will get the kids ready and get Emma ready for school." 

"Good I need a break."

"I know and you can have tomorrow off."

"Thanks Clark."

Clark got under the covers and pulled Chloe over to him he kissed her gently. 

"Goodnight Chlo."

"Goodnight Clark. Was everyone okay?" Chloe asked sleepily

"Yes everyone was fine."

"Good."

Chloe rested her head on Clark's chest and fell asleep. Clark ran his fingers over Chloe's stomach and felt their child kicking. The new baby had been unexpected one morning Chloe had woken up and she had stared at him and said that she was pregnant and she could feel it. Chloe had freaked out at that moment she didn't want to have another baby she was content with three. Clark was happy he had always wanted a bigger family and now that he had told her that things weren't going to be that bad. He had told her that this time she wasn't alone this time she had Kelly who was also 5 months pregnant her due date was two days before Chloe's though. Clark couldn't remember Lex being this happy with anyone else. They had gotten married a year ago Lex had given up his billionaire life but Kelly and Lex had enough money to keep them alive. Lex decided that he didn't need money to be happy anymore. He was perfectly happy with his new job and his new wife. Clark rested his head on Chloe's and fell asleep. Clark made sure he was up early so he could take a shower before the kids started to wake up. Emma wasn't an early bird anymore she needed to have her covers thrown off of her and after that she would be extremely grumpy. So after Clark took a shower he decided to wake up Emma knowing he would have a tuff time waking her up. He went into Emma's room and took off her blankets. Emma grumbled and tried to fall asleep without the warmness of her covers.

"Rise and shine little lady come on time for school."

"No I don't want to go to school. I'm sick dad."

Clark couldn't remember when Emma had started calling him dad instead of daddy. She only called him daddy when Chloe told her no to something that she wanted and she would beg him because he had been the push over parent but now he wasn't. Lilly was a big dog now and really smart she looked up at Clark since she always slept in Emma's room. Clark stared at Emma who was still trying to go back to sleep.

"Do your thing Lilly." Clark told the dog

Lilly jumped on the bed and started to lick Emma's face. Emma tried to push Lilly away but the dog wouldn't budge.

"Fine I'm getting up okay?" 

"Good go get dressed and meet me downstairs in five minutes if you aren't down there by then, then I am going to come up here and you are going to be in big trouble."

"But daddy." 

"But nothing Emma get dresses. Come on Lilly I'm sure you have to go out."

Clark left the room and waited for the dog to follow him. He closed the door and went downstairs to let Lilly outside. Then he went to the boy's room Collin and Charles were both awake and were reaching out to him. He picked them both up and carried them downstairs he put them in their highchairs and warmed up their baby food. Emma marched down the stairs with her wild hair but at least she was dressed.

"So what do you want for breakfast bed head?"

"Very funny dad and can I have cereal?"

"Sure get it yourself I have to feed your brothers."

"Okay."

"And after you do that brush your hair."

"Okay."

Clark got out the food from the microwave and Emma got her cereal ready. Clark fed both of the boys while Emma ate.

"Isn't mom going to take me to school?"

"No I am going to take you. Mommy needs sleep."

"Alright."

Emma finished her bowl of cereal and went into the bathroom to brush her hair. Clark finished feeding the boys and then he got them ready for the car ride over to Emma's school. Soon they were all ready to go. Clark buckled up the twins in their car seats and made sure Emma got buckled up. Clark drove Emma to her school and dropped her off then he went over to Lex's house, he figured he would give Chloe time to herself for once. So Clark brought the twins up to the front door and knocked. Kelly opened the door she had brown hair and bright blue eyes and her smile was always very bright.

"Hi Kelly I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Oh no Clark you can come on in. I was just on my way out for my job. Lex is in the kitchen." 

Kelly left the house and Clark went into the kitchen. Lex smiled at Clark from his coffee cup and Clark sat the boys down on the floor.

"I hope you don't mind me dropping by but Chloe was exhausted so I thought I would give her some more quiet time."

"I don't mind Clark and she must be tired taking care of three kids and pregnant with another one."

"I try to her out as much as I can but there are so many people who need help."

"Yeah it must be hard for you to."

"Yeah but taking care of the kids is a lot harder especially Emma, she is growing up way to fast."

"They always do."

"So are you excited for your baby to come?"

"Yes I can't wait and Kelly says I am being way to over protective of her."

"I was that way when Chloe was pregnant with the twins but now I know that she knows how hard to push herself."

"So has she changed her mind about having another one?"

"Yeah she is fine with it now she is starting to get excited."

"Well that is good we all know that you can't wait."

"No I can't I always wanted a big family."

"So do you think this one is going to get abilities too?"

"I'm not sure I mean Collin doesn't seem to have them he cut his hand last night and Charles is always fine no matter what he does to himself." 

"Isn't that odd?"

"I'm not sure but I guess it is kind of good because then Chloe won't feel left out because she doesn't have abilities."

"Yeah true. I don't mean to kick you out Clark but I have to get to work."

"Alright no problem I should probably get home before Chloe gets worried." 

"Okay bye Clark."

Clark picked up the boys and headed home.

Chloe walked with short strides to the twin's room walking was hard now. She was eight months and 2 weeks pregnant and she hated it she wished her child would just come out. Chloe finally reached the twins room and made sure that they were both asleep he had heard one of them start to cry and she had to make sure they were fine. Once Chloe was assured both of them were defiantly asleep she went back into her room and felt warm hands wrap around her. She loved the comfort of his arms, she loved his touch and everything else about him.

"Would you quit worrying so much? You need to stay in bed remember what the doctor said?" Clark asked her with concern.

How could Chloe forget they had almost lost their child when Chloe went into premature labor at three months but thankfully the doctors had gotten her contractions down and they told her to stay on bed rest until the baby was born.

"Yes I know Clark I only went to check on the boy's real quick you know how I am I can't sit still."

"I know sweetheart I just don't want anything to happen to you or the baby."

"I know Clark I'm sorry I will be more careful." 

"It is only for a little bit longer."

"To you maybe but to me it is like a lifetime."

Clark laughed at her she was always over dramatic. Clark helped her get under the covers and he kissed her goodnight. She fell asleep instantly while Clark stood awake rubbing his hand over Chloe's belly he never got tired of talking to it and feeling it kick. Sometimes his voice would keep the baby up and Chloe would yell at him for it. Clark couldn't wait to be a father yet again. He knew that this one would be their last child since Chloe didn't want anymore kids and he knew that they wouldn't have much time for another baby any way. He was gone most of the time anyway and when he came home Chloe was never mad she understood what he had to do and she was just glad that he would only ever love her. Clark got comfortable on the bed and wrapped his arm around Chloe brining her closer to him then he fell asleep.

They were awoken at five in the morning with their telephone ringing. Clark answered it sleepily.

"Hello?" Clark asked

"Hey Clark it's Lex. Kelly had the baby early this morning around two. I figured you wouldn't wake up that early and I called now because I just couldn't wait any longer."

"That is great Lex what is it? Is everything okay? What is its name? How is Kelly?"  
"Jeez Clark lots of questions it was a boy his name is Logan and yes he was perfectly healthy and Kelly is great she is so happy."

"Well that is good congratulations."

"Thanks Clark so whenever you want to come down and see him you can they are both sleeping right now."

"Well I will be down in an hour or so." 

"Alright see you then Clark bye."

"Bye." 

Clark hung up the phone and turned to Chloe. She stared at him.

"Kelly had the baby?"

"Yes she did his name is Logan and they are all fine."

"Well I want to go see them."

"Chloe you know you need to stay here." 

"What if the kids need me?"

"I am taking the kids with me it is Saturday so Emma doesn't have to go to school." 

"You can't take kids in the hospital Clark you know that."

"Are you kidding this is Lex we are talking about just because he changed his ways doesn't mean people have stopped treating him differently he will make sure I can bring the kids. Don't worry I will take lots of pictures for you okay?"

"Clark I really want to go."

"You can't Chloe I'm sorry sweetie but until that kid comes out of you, you have to stay here." 

"Please Clark." Chloe pouted

"No Chloe and don't even try the guilt trip it doesn't work for the kids and sometimes it doesn't work with you."

"Fine but you better get some good pictures and tell Lex and Kelly I said congratulations on Logan and that I wish I could be there."

"I will Chloe." 

"Alright you better go get everyone ready then." 

"Alright Chloe. I love you." Clark told her as he kissed her goodbye.

Once he got to the hospital the nurse was about to tell him not to let the kids in the hospital but she knew he was Lex's friend and stopped and showed him the way to Kelly's room. Clark and the kids entered and Clark smiled when he saw Kelly holding Logan and Lex running his hand over the child's face.

"Hi Clark." Lex and Kelly told him

"Hey Lex, Kelly hope you don't mind that I brought the kids but Chloe can't watch them right now with her condition."

"It is fine how is Chloe doing?" Lex asked Clark

"Alright she hates being bedridden though."

"I bet Chloe was never one to sit still." Kelly said

"She will be happy once the baby comes." Clark said

"It should be soon shouldn't it?" Lex asked

"Yeah hopefully everything will be okay with the baby after what happened before." 

"I'm sure everything will be fine Clark especially if the baby is like you." Lex said

"Yeah you are right." 

Emma and the twins were staring at each other. Emma decided she had been left out for to long so she went over to Lex and stared at him.

"What is it Emma?" Lex asked her

"I have been here a whole five minutes and no one has said hi to me or hugged me or talked to me." Emma said solemnly

"I'm sorry Emma. I didn't mean to ignore you."

Lex hugged her and stared at her he couldn't believe how big she had gotten. He wondered if his child would grow up this fast.

"So what is the baby's name Lex dad hasn't told me anything."

"His name is Logan." Lex told her

Lex picked Emma up and let her look at the baby. Emma loved babies except if they were going to be brought to her house because then they were just plain annoying. Then there was a knock on the door and a doctor rushed in.

"Are you Clark Kent?" asked the doctor looking at Clark.

"Yes I am what is the matter doctor?"

"Your wife she is about to have her baby."

"Already?"

"Well she did have problems at the start of her pregnancy so we are going to do a sea section to take the baby out to make sure nothing happens to either of them."

"Lex do you mind watching the kids for a while?"

"No go hurry up." Lex told Clark

Clark left and followed the doctor into the room where Chloe was she was extremely pale he knew that they had told her that she was going to have a surgery which she never was happy about having. Clark went over to her and held her hand and he smiled at her.

"You just had to have the baby on the same day as Kelly's didn't you." 

"Of course can't let her be alone on this."

"This is our last child I promise."

"How can you promise that you promised that the twins were our last but they weren't." 

"Exactly why you get to have your tubes tied."

"Why do I have to get my tubes tied?"

"Because I can't have a surgery and you know that." Clark said trying not to give any hints about his secret.

"Yeah true."

"Alright Chloe I am going to make the cut and your baby will be out it a few minutes."

Chloe and Clark both waited to hear the screams of their child. Clark hoped nothing would be wrong with the baby that the baby had to be like him so that way he knew almost nothing could harm it. After what seemed like forever soft cries were heard throughout the room. Clark smiled at Chloe knowing that at least their baby was crying.

"Congratulations you have a baby girl." The doctor said

"Is she okay?" Chloe asked the doctor

"She is fine Mrs. Kent just let me sow you up and then you can have your baby."

In a few minutes their child was in Chloe's arms and Chloe was smiling brightly at the child. Clark rubbed the baby's cheek.

"What are we going to name her?" Clark asked

"Carley sounds nice." Chloe said

"You still want to keep the CK initials?"

"Of course I'm sure Emma won't mind being one of a kind and either will Collin."

"She is like me?" Clark whispered

"I think so Clark." Chloe told him

Clark smiled at Chloe and gave her a big passionate sloppy kiss. He was so happy and this all happened because Chloe and Clark had found their way to get back **Together Again**.


End file.
